All Theirs
by Jay'sWings
Summary: Sequel to All Mine! Slade finally has Robin, but with the Titans trying to show Robin the truth, Batman attempting to kill Slade, and a stranger claiming to have a history with Slade that she can use to defeat him, can Slade hold on to his precious bird?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

This story is set one or two months after Robin joins Slade, give or take, and the Titans have not given up on trying toget Robin back.

Here's some things to look forward to: bunch of romance (not RobinxSlade), some torture here, a little manipulation over there, maybe some new characters, and a surprise ending that I even I don't know what it is yet! Moving on…

So before I get started, here's a little review: Slade tricked Robin into going with him using more probes, Batman is involved, and there's a stranger who has just arrived in Jump claiming to know Slade. This person wants to help Robin and by doing so _she_ must join the Teen Titans, which is where our story begins…

Ch. 1-Jay

(BB's POV)

Why couldn't Cinderblock talk? Honestly, he would be totally more menacing if he could talk, rather than just growling every time he went to throw a punch. Flipping over the colossal concrete monster, I jammed into his stone gut as a ram. Then, transforming into a snake, I wrapped around the brute's ankles and tugged, enjoying his cry of pain as he came crashing down. Lucky for me, I only had to take down Cinderblock on my shift.

Getting up from the ground, I looked at Cinderblock, who was now moaning like a baby on the street where we had been fighting.

"Yeah, that's right!" I shouted triumphantly, then went to high five Cyborg-

I remembered that we didn't really fight as a team anymore…all of us took shifts. Cyborg and Raven had promised it would be easier that way; we would get more rest and besides, it wasn't a team without Robin.

A tear formed in my eye much to my dismay, as I thought about Robin. I missed him so much, it was almost as bad as my longing to see Terra. Only Robin was alive. Alive and well; working with Slade to destroy us. Us, his friends! His teammates!

But I knew just as everyone else did, Robin didn't think of us as teammates. He thought that we hated him. We had pretty much shown that too, when Cyborg shot him out a window and we stood there helpless. All of us had just been so angry, so unbelievably angry. Punching a nearby wall in anger, I shouted in pain as agony spread through my arm. It just wasn't fair! Slade had manipulated us! He had tricked us for the thousandth time!

And he wasn't even creative! More probes that were secretly injected into us, which according to Cyborg, made us feel emotions and could control our thoughts. It was because of this that we had been overwhelmingly angry. It was because of Slade that we hadn't helped Robin!

Although, that wasn't entirely true. As Raven had put it, "We still had some free will, and when we should have devoted that free will to doing what was best for Robin, we didn't. Slade might have played a part in Robin's turn to villainy, but we did too."

As I began to walk away from Cinderblock, the monster made another gurgling sound, and against my control, I giggled. How could a monster make such a funny sound?

"What's so funny, booger face?"

Wait, Cinderblock couldn't talk-

Out of nowhere, a silver contraption with a disturbing resemblance to a spider dropped from the rooftops. Once the dust cleared, I gasped as I saw Gizmo in his spidey suit, smiling at me crazily. A bead of sweat trickled down my cheek. Cinderblock was easy to defeat, but Gizmo was harder. It was like, Cinderblock was the Level One Boss Battle and Gizmo was Level Three. Part of me wondered if I should call for backup, but the next person to fight would be Starfire and she had just endured a grueling battle with Killer Moth and Kitten.

"Where's your _team_?" Gizmo taunted, coming up close to my face. "Oh, that's right, you don't have one!"

My anger getting the better of me, I warped into a tiger and clawed at Gizmo's backpack that connected to his titanium spider legs, causing sparks to fly and Gizmo to fly backwards. After recovering, Gizmo glared at me.

"Lucky hit," Gizmo hissed. "But try this on for size!" The ground beneath me began to shake. As I backed away, the ground behind me exploded, causing me to hurtle up into the air. Before I could plummet to the ground, I changed into a bird. But as I tried to fly away, one of Gizmo's silver legs caught me and bringing me down, pinned me to the ground. As I struggled, back in my regular form, against the weight of the contraption, Gizmo got low to my face again.

"I wish I could play around some more," Gizmo smiled creepily again, "but Slade's got big plans for you." This last sentence made me shudder as I again tried to free myself. But as I was struggling, another steel leg shot into my stomach, making it harder to move.

"You know, I don't think BB stands for Beast Boy," Gizmo teased. As he raised another leg to probably knock me unconscious, I pleaded for a miracle.

"I think BB stands for BARF BRAIN!" Gizmo shouted as he sent the leg toward me. I was just about to accept my defeat when out of nowhere, a bomb was thrown right into Gizmo's chest, exploding and forcing the evil dwarf to go flying. Getting up to my feet as quickly as possible, I looked for the source of the bomb. At first I couldn't find anything, but soon I noticed a shape flip off a nearby rooftop and land gracefully onto the road.

"Who dares challenge me? Come on then, bring it on, man to man!" Gizmo roared, back upright.

*More like man to baby,* I thought.

But the figure did not say anything. Instead, it just kept walking until finally the scattered light from a broken streetlight cast itself on the shadow's face.

"WHA-

Gizmo and I both gaped at the figure before us. It in fact wasn't a man, but a girl. A girl no older than me.

"Who…who are you?" Gizmo asked incredulously. He had obviously never seen her before either. When most of the teenage heroes worked for the Titans, it was rare to see someone new. She didn't look like she was from another world either. The girl had long, bright orange hair, that was almost…spiky? Her hair shaped her angular face, and she wore a black, almost skin tight suit that had a gold J over her heart. But what was most interesting about her was the domino mask that covered her eyes.

She kept quiet as Gizmo stared at her, refusing to answer his question.

"No comment, well that's just…fine!" Gizmo shouted, and suddenly the ground began to shake again.

"Watch out!" I shouted as the ground near the girl exploded, but she had already flipped out of way. When she landed on the ground, it exploded again, but again, she had merely continued to flip. Only this time, she didn't hit the ground. Before Gizmo could dodge, the girl had firmly planted her foot into Gizmo's stomach, causing the evil brat to double over.

"Why…you little…" Gizmo wheezed. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched him try not to cry as he got up. My laugh appeared to grab both the girl and Gizmo's attention.

"Shut up!" Gizmo shouted. Then turning to Cinderblock, he ordered, "Get up and help me barf brain!"

The concrete monster gingerly rose from the ground, growling again. Again, the question played in my mind, why couldn't Cinderblock talk?

TTTTTTTTTTT

(Girl's POV)

The loud baby was much easier to defeat then I had originally thought. When I had first seen him take down Beast Boy, I doubted my success. But as he constantly tried to swipe me with those strange spider leg type contraptions, I merely dodged, occasionally kicking the kid in the stomach or the head. This game continued until I had almost defeated the baby, and he was barely able to keep himself upright in the contraption. Finally, after one more kick to the jaw, he crashed to the ground and didn't get up. Instead, he just moaned and whined. Rolling my eyes, I picked him up off the ground, allowing a smile to form on my lips.

"Forgive me for asking, but what is a barf brain?" I asked. The brat's eyes widened in shock and anger, but it turned out his arms were little stubs that he obviously didn't use to fight with most of the time. Behind me, a loud train of laughter echoed. Turning around, I noticed Beast Boy had defeated the concrete man and was now rolling on his side.

"Oh…barf brain…that's a good one," Beast Boy cried as he giggled. Not sure what to do, I walked up to him, still carrying the kid in the onesie.

"What should I do with…this?" I asked.

"Um…" now Beast Boy stared at me as if it was amazing that I was talking to him. What was wrong? He had seen me before, or at least, when I had tried to make my appearance before the kid had come, I thought he was looking at me.

"Here, you take it," I handed the kid to Beast Boy.

"I'M NOT AN IT!" the kid shouted.

"Haha…it…you're hilarious," Beast Boy burst into laughter as he held Gizmo.

"Um…thanks," I smiled. This Beast Boy might not have been the brightest kid around, but he wasn't that bad to fight with.

"We could take him back to the tower, for questioning," I suggested when Beast Boy was staring at Gizmo.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Beast Boy grinned. Then, glaring at Gizmo, he smiled. "Since you _do_ work with Slade!"

"Did I say I worked with Slade?" Gizmo said sheepishly, "I…meant that Slafe had something in mind for you."

At this, both Beast Boy and I laughed. But then I caught myself. I didn't usually allow myself to be this loose, but with Beast Boy, things felt different. Still, this was strictly business, once I had freed Robin from Slade, I was done. Then again, I wouldn't mind being around fun like this. I couldn't remember the last time I had…fun, I figured.

"Beast Boy," the changeling held out his hand to shake mine. Looking at it, I pondered whether I should take it and continue my mission or if I should seek out Slade on my own. But, I reminded myself, everyone needs help when dealing with Slade.

"Jay," I replied, taking his hand.

I know, I know, there wasn't any Slade or Robin, next chapter people it's all them! Anyways, I hope you guys liked the first chapter! The new character, I hoped you enjoyed too! Well *does puppy dog face*, review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners!

Ch. 2-Father Son Bonding

(Robin's POV)

I sat on the edge of my bed, looking down at my hands. They had scratches and bruises all over them, and my knuckles were disturbingly purple and bloody. When I tried to bend my fingers, sparks of pain shot through them, making me cringe. Gently, I laid my scratched palms back into my lap.

*Too much combat practice today,* I thought to myself. Unexpectedly, a tear rolled down my cheek. Before it could drop off my face, I quickly wiped it away. Staring at my now wet hand, I wondered why I was crying. Even though I already knew the answer.

It wasn't the fact that I was with Slade that was making me upset. Slade had been an exceptional mentor; he knew exactly what me weaknesses were, and worked with me day and night to help me conquer them. And there were props to helping one of the greatest criminal masterminds in Jump. All of the other villains that were so used to beating me up and deriding me were now mine to command; mine to order around. Plus, Slade did give free time, where I could do as I pleased, as long as people didn't notice that I was his accomplice; I was the one that was causing so much havoc in Jump.

No, it wasn't Slade. It was me. It was the fact that I still had good inside me, and that good was coming out in the worst of places. When Slade and I were raiding a technology company a week ago, I had hesitated, exposing us. We wouldn't have gotten caught, but it was still an outrage for the elusive Slade and his apprentice to be seen. They even got a picture of us on the newspaper. But what could I do? It was just like before, when I was on the side of good and evil crept up inside me. And I did miss helping people. Sure, I did get the thrill stealing, but I missed the satisfaction of knowing I helped someone; knowing that the world looked on me with respect.

Occasionally I would help people. In my free time, sometimes I would disguise myself and do simple good deeds; stopping mugs, preventing small scale thieveries, things like that. At first when I began to do this, I was worried that Slade would be furious. But the man simply let me be; he realized that it was pointless to try and smother the good in me. That would only distance us. And I didn't think he wanted to risk being any farther away from me than he already was. Slade, in truth, only had one rule. A rule I abided without question; without doubt.

Never speak to the Teen Titans.

It was a rule Slade had made known to me since the beginning of my time with him. If I were to ever come in contact with the Titans, I was to run away as fast as possible. And if they somehow managed to corner me, I was to fight to flee. As soon as I saw an opening, I was to break for it.

So far, I hadn't really made much contact with the Titans, so it was easy to follow. But I knew that day would come. That day when the Titans would finally get to me; when I would have no choice but to fight. And Slade knew it too.

That was alright though. Because when that day came, I would fight the Teen Titans with everything I had.

Suddenly the door to my room opened, jumping off the bed, I turned to face my mentor…my savior.

My master.

TTTTTTTTTTT

(Slade's POV)

"At ease, Robin" I spoke, seeing that the boy was standing upright, straight as a soldier. My heart swelled as I saw him obediently sit back down on his bed. I never thought this day would come. Where the mighty boy wonder would belong to me, and would obey me without question. But with a few probes and some manipulation, I, and the other villains, had turned Robin to our side. Sure the boy himself wasn't broken yet, but that would take time. If I broke him too early, then he would heal crookedly. I had to wait for the perfect time to finally break him, and then he would be all mine to mold to my liking. So for now, we simply did some combat training, and occasionally I sent him on a mission.

"Hello master," Robin said weakly. Cringing at his voice, I looked at his hands. I had been brutal today in combat practice. Robin had managed to graze the spot where Batman had held my neck, and without warning, my body took over and I had grabbed his hands, nearly breaking them and had swung him into a wall.

*Perfect,* I scolded myself. *The first time Robin shows true improvement and I beat the snot out of him. Perfect, Slade.*

Normally, I wouldn't care so much about hurting others; it was my duty to do so. But this was _Robin_. Robin, who I had so carefully guided to my side. Robin, who still had a target on his back, only this time the Titans were the ones that would have to win him back. And with Robin so willing to obey my golden rule, I was sure that they would not have any chance to tell him the truth of how he came to be in my possession.

"Hold out your hands, Robin," I said as gently as possible, as I pulled out some gauze. Immediately, the boy's eyes perked up and he held out his hands. Sitting on the bed with him, I tenderly began to wrap the gauze around his hands.

"Thank you," Robin muttered.

I slowed my wrapping slightly as I eyed him. He was looking away from me, almost fearfully.

"Robin, this meek attitude had to stop," I chided. "I don't care about what happened at the technology company last week. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

Suddenly, Robin turned to me.

"You're not mad?" Robin asked. I smiled as I heard relief fill his voice.

"No, my boy," I replied as I continued my wrapping. "I am mad, however, that you have been muttering since."

"I'm sorry, it's just that…

"It's alright Robin," I finished wrapping the boy's hands and pulled him closer to me. Ruffling his hair, I tried to speak gently again. "You're making great improvement. And you're beginning to see things my way. That's all that matters. You'll learn. I know you will."

Looking up at me, Robin smiled.

"What do you mean, I'll learn?" Robin's grin widened. "I almost got a good hit on you today."

"Don't get too cocky, kid," I ruffled Robin's hair some more. In reality, I was learning too. I was learning how to be Robin's caretaker.

Abruptly, Robin began to laugh. He laughed! It was just a small giggle, truthfully, but it was still a start. A start to a long road ahead.

"Dinner will be up shortly," I said as I got up.

"Alright," Robin replied. "Thanks da-

Time seemed to freeze as Robin stopped on the last letter of what he was about to say. Turning to him, I noticed the look of pure horror on his face. My own eye must have been wide.

Did he almost call me dad? DAD? Had Robin and I become so close that he was willing to accept me as his father? I figured it would take years before something like happened. And the fact that it was happening now left me totally unprepared and totally clueless. What was I supposed to do?

Luckily, at that point, Mad Mod raced in, wheezing heavily.

"What is it?" I asked, attempting to keep my voice from cracking in joy.

"Gizmo and Cinderblock were defeated sir!" Mad Mod breathed.

"What?" I asked, surprised. Then realizing that Robin wouldn't want to hear about two villains attacking his ex-teammate, I pulled Mad Mod outside, motioning to Robin to stay put.

"What do you mean they were _defeated_?" I hissed to Mad Mod. "It was just Beast Boy; they should have captured him easily."

"But that's just it Slade," the Brit replied. "It wasn't just Beast Boy. There was another. A girl! A teenage girl!"

"Was is Starfire or Raven?" I asked.

"No sir," Mad Mod replied. "I had never seen this girl before. And by the looks of things, neither had Gizmo."

"But that's impossible," I responded. "We know all the Teen Titans; all of the teenage heroes!"

"That's what I thought too sir," Mad Mod spoke. "But there is another. And she can fight! She took Gizmo down without getting a scratch!"

"WHAT?" I cried. I didn't need a new hero coming in right now. Just who was this girl, and what was she doing in Jump, taking down villains like it was nothing? "Who is this girl?"

"We did manage to hear her name over a recording device that was strapped to Cinderblock," Mad Mod replied.

"And?" I roared.

"Jay," Mad Mod breathed.

"Jay?" I wondered as a faint bell rang in my head.

"That's all we have, sir," Mad Mod said.

"Thank you," I hissed. "Make sure to monitor her. If you spot her, try to follow her and gather some information."

"Will do, sir," Mad Mod responded, and fled to the control room, leaving me to wonder one thing.

*Who is Jay?*

* * *

><p>Okay, so I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! I was sick, then I had a trip, and ugh, I didn't have enough time! But it's up now and I hope you guys like it! Batman's in the next chapter, I was going to throw him in but I thought of something and I'm going to stick with my new idea! Read and Review, hope you guys enjoy!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

Ch. 3-Control

(Jay's POV)

"Come on, come on, we're almost there!" Beast Boy ran up ahead of me.

"Why are you running?" I rolled my eyes. "We're going to get there sooner or later, are we not?"

"Oh come on," Beast Boy smiled and grabbed me by the arm, tugging me further along. The city was beginning to thin out as Beast Boy and I made our way toward the rocky cliffs that surrounded the Titan's Tower.

"You're going to love it here," Beast Boy continued. "Everyone will be super glad to have a new teammate and you'll fit right in!"

*I doubt that,* I thought, but I didn't say anything. The way Beast Boy's words sounded rehearsed and the way that they trailed off at the end made me wonder if Beast Boy had showed someone else the Tower. Only things hadn't gone so well.

Suddenly, the cliffs leveled off, revealing Titan's Tower in all its glory. Scanning the tower, I noticed the small nooks and crannies that no doubt defenses were hidden in. My eyes also noticed at least a dozen security cameras catching almost every angle around the tower.

*Not bad,* I smiled.

"Come on," Beast Boy took my arm and, before I could protest, morphed into a pterodactyl and was flying me toward the small island that the tower was on.

"Beast Boy!" I shouted as we flew dangerously close to the water. But Beast Boy was stronger than he looked; flapping his wings, he flew me up to the roof of the tower and then let me go. I barely had time to land on my feet to avoid an unpleasant skid across the roof.

"Wow, you're really good at that," Beast Boy exclaimed, now having morphed back.

"Good at what?" I asked.

"You know, whenever you're in the air…it's like your element," Beast Boy tried to explain. When I cocked an eyebrow, he continued. "It's like you're in total control."

_Control is power, Reyna. Total control means total power. I now have total control over you. Do you know what that means?_

Before I could help it, I had fallen to the ground, clutching my head. A small sob leaked from my lips.

"Jay!" I heard Beast Boy shout. Suddenly, I felt gentle hands grab my shoulders.

"Jay!" Beast Boy shouted again. "Are you alright?"

As I remained there, crouching on the ground, I bit my lip. I had to be strong. Stronger than the memories. Stronger than _him._

"Yeah," I croaked. "I'm fine." Standing up, I looked to Beast Boy. "So, are we going to meet the team?" Beast Boy's worried eyes suddenly filled with excitement.

"Yeah, let's go!" Beast Boy ran toward the rooftop entrance to the tower as I followed close behind. When Beast Boy opened the door, I forced my memories back into the depths of my mind and locked them tightly away, walking into Titan's Tower. Walking into my new home.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Jinx's POV)

Well, the girl was interesting to say the least. As I watched her and the Beast Boy talk, I noticed the way she stood. The way her legs were hardened into a fighting stance and how she constantly was scanning her surroundings, it was easy to tell that she was ready for anything that came her way.

"Not someone I'd want to face up against," SeeMore whispered.

"Would you be quiet?" I hissed. "We don't know if she's got super human hearing or anything like that! And if she finds us, you'll be the _first_ to fight her!"

"Calm down Jinx," SeeMore replied. "She didn't hear me."

"Or you," Gizmo rolled his eyes at me.

"Says the kid who got beaten to a pulp by her," I countered.

"Shut up you guys," Mammoth grunted deeply. "Something's happening!"

"What?" we all turned to see the girl crouching on the ground. Beast Boy was comforting her, but I couldn't hear anything they were saying.

"Gizmo, can you find out what they're saying?" I asked.

"I don't have any of my equipment!" Gizmo replied. "I was walking back to get it when I finally found them. I didn't want to lose them."

"Look, they're heading inside," Mammoth announced. Turning back, I watched as Beast Boy and the girl made their way into the tower.

"Just perfect," I put my head in my hands. "All this spying and we managed to learn that the girl has spaz attacks."

"Hey, that's a good one," Mammoth laughed stupidly.

"Oh shut up!" Gizmo sneered. "At least we can tell Slade that Jay's with the Titans."

"Jay," I repeated. "Interesting name."

TTTTTTTTTTTT

(Robin's POV)

"Alright Robin, let's test how well you can fight without using your eyes to show you where your opponent is," Slade spoke to me as he tied a bandana around my eyes. As a bead of nervous sweat trickled down my cheek, I took a deep breath. I was already exhausted from the previous hour of training. With little energy left, I would barely be able to aim in Slade's direction, which I knew would disappoint me.

_You call yourself Robin_, a voice spoke from inside my mind. _Please. Since when does the might boy wonder, care if Slade approves of him?_

Shoving the voice out my mind, I focused on my surroundings. At first, I couldn't pick up anything; everything was perfectly still. Yet as I turned, I caught little gusts of wind that could only be caused by movement. Following these gusts, I strained my ears to hear the soft footfalls of Slade. Suddenly, I felt heard a small creek near me that sounded like someone was springing off the surface of whatever he was standing on. Then it hit me. Slade was about to attack. But as I went to block, the voice came back.

_How could you train with Slade? How, Robin?_

This small hesitation cost me my block, and I received a firm kick to the gut which sent me flying across the room. As I held my chest and tried to stand, I heard Slade's voice close to me.

"What happened Robin?" Slade asked worriedly. "You were about to block but you hesitated."

"It's nothing," I quipped, a bit harsher than I intended. "Just come at me again."

"Very well," Slade responded as I heard him flip back onto the rafters above me. Again, I was able to register his movements, but as I went to grab his arm that was coming for me, the voice spoke again.

_You're not evil, Robin. You're not Slade's apprentice._

Again I received a punch, only this time to my jaw, and again I fell to the floor.

_You disappoint me, Robin._

"Shut up," I mumbled as I kneeled on the ground, rubbing my jaw.

_You disappoint me, Richard._

"I said, SHUT UP!" I screamed and hurled myself through the air, tackling Batman to the ground. Furiously I formed my hand into a fist and was about to punch the living daylights out of my former mentor when I startled voice rang through my mind.

"Robin!" Slade shouted. Immediately the bandana was whipped away from my face and my arm was grabbed. My eyes widened in disbelief as I saw who I had pinned to the ground.

"Slade," I breathed. The moment passed, and I jerked off of Slade and landed beside him, pulling him up with me.

"Robin," Slade hissed fiercely. "What. Happened."

"I don't know!" I cried as I kicked the floor. "Something inside me just snapped and now I can't get…people out of my mind!"

Slade was quiet for a long time after my outburst. Although I expected him to lash out at me for my outburst, he merely grabbed my shoulder gently and led me back to my room. When he opened the door and edged me in, I turned around.

"Slade, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-

"It's alright Robin. It will all be alright," Slade replied and quickly closed the door. Flopping onto my bed, I held my head in my hands. I was such an idiot! Now Slade thought I was insane!

*Extra hard combat practice tomorrow,* I thought miserably as I crawled up under the bed. Sitting on the mattress was making me sleepy, and since I didn't have another couple hours until dinner, it would probably best for me to get some sleep. Maybe that would cure the voices in my head.

*Not likely,* I thought to myself, as I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into pleasant sleep.

(Slade's POV)

"Slade, sir," Mad Mod spoke from across the control room, "it appears Robin has fallen asleep. The sleeping gas worked perfectly."

"Excellent," I smiled. Getting up and leaving the control room, I made my way towards Robin room, fidgeting with the syringe in my hand. While part of me was against what I was about to do, I knew it had to be done. I had to wipe out Robin's hesitation, and by doing so, I had to wipe out the good in him. It had been a silly hope to assume that Robin would just make the complete change to evil. But that was alright; I would simply help make that change easier.

Of course, I couldn't change Robin all at once. Then his feelings would be repressed until he finally snapped and learned of my treachery. No, that wouldn't do. This would only suppress his good urges mildly, making them easy to resist. That way, he would learn how to stop being good. And he would learn how to start being evil.

Opening Robin's door, I stepped inside, making sure Mad Mod had turned off the sleeping gas so I would not be affected as well. After verifying that he had, I walked up to Robin's sleeping form. For a moment, I simply looked at the boy, marveling at the innocence he showed in his sleeping form. Then, taking his arm, I gently inserted the syringe, careful to be gentle enough to not wake the boy up from his deep sleep. After a soft moan, Robin went right back to sleep. As I watched his body relax completely, I smiled again. Robin might have been having a fight against his inner, most sacred morals, but now I was in control.

"Control is power, Robin. Total control means total power. I now have total control over you. And soon you will bow to my total, and absolute, power."

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Batman watched from a rooftop as he saw the shadow of Slade enter what appeared to be Robin's room. The thought of that monster anywhere near Robin was enough to make the Bat's blood boil, but he couldn't go charging in now, could he? Not when Robin had chosen Slade...blindly, but still, he had chosen Slade.

No, Batman would wait until he got Slade all alone. That was when Batman would extract his revenge. His revenge on the madman that manipulated and _drugged_ his boy. His _son_. He would have his revenge alright.

Even if he had to kill to get it.

* * *

><p>Need I say how I enjoyed writing this chapter…I think not! Need I ask you to read and review…I think not! But just in case…<p>

Pretty please review and thanks to all who have, I hope you're enjoying the sequel!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

Ch. 4-Titan Flying

(Beast Boy's POV)

"And…TA DA!" I announced proudly, taking my hands from Jay's eyes and showing her the main room Titans' Tower. She didn't say anything, merely looked around, her eyes wide.

"Pretty impressive, huh," I stretched my arms around me. "Yeah, it's pretty great being a Titan." Jay smirked as she walked around the empty couch. She still didn't say anything, but just walked around, looking at the tv, the fridge, silkie…

"Well what do you think?" I half-shouted, becoming impatient. Jay opened her mouth to answer when a voice came from down the hall.

"Beast Boy, is that you?" Starfire called.

"Yeah Star, come over here, I've gotta surprise!" I replied excitedly.

"Oh glorious!" Starfire responded. "I shall get friends Raven and Cyborg!" As Jay and I listened, multiple crashing and jubilant cries came from the hallway.

"Um, Beast Boy, are you sure this is a good idea-

Suddenly Starfire flew into the room dragging Raven and Cyborg behind her.

"Tell me Beast Boy, where is this-

As Starfire saw Jay, she dropped Raven and Cyborg on the ground, her eyes growing wide.

"INTRUDER!" she cried as she lunged at Jay, grabbing the neck of Jay's suit and pulling her hand back to deliver a star bolt.

"No Star!" I shouted, waiving my hands. "It's okay, she's with me!"

Reluctantly letting go of Jay's suit, she turned to me, her eyes showing her confusion.

"Who is she?" Starfire asked, her voice strained from her previous shout.

"Um…I'm Jay," Jay interjected.

"Jay?" Cyborg asked as he got up. "Jay who?"

"Just Jay," Jay replied.

"Why are you here?" Raven hissed, brushing off her cloak.

"Well, originally I came to help you deal with the crime that seemed rampant in your city, but when I saw who was responsible, I figured I could help even more," Jay explained. "I know Slade, and I know what he's capable of. _Trust_ me. And I think I might be able to help you with Robin-

Suddenly a star bolt escaped from Starfire's hand into the ground.

"WE DO NOT NEED HELP WITH ROBIN!" Starfire bellowed. "HE IS _NOT_ A CRIMINAL AND HE DOES _NOT_ NEED TO BE DEALT WITH! YOU WILL NOT THROW HIM IN JAIL!"

"Starfire, calm down," Cyborg put a gentle hand on Starfire's shoulder. "I don't think she meant throwing him in jail."

"That still doesn't make it ok," Raven continued. "Why have you shown up so suddenly? You never bothered to come around when Slade was wreaking havoc on Jump before."

"Raven," I began, but Jay put her hand on my shoulder, smiling encouragingly.

"Slade and I have a long history," she replied. "A long, very brutal, history. I do my best to keep my distance from him, because if I don't, then I find myself obsessed with him. I find that I will stop at nothing to defeat him. _Nothing._ So, when I originally learned of his appearances in Jump, I didn't want to get involved. Besides, it appeared you had everything under control. But now it appears that you don't."

"WE HAVE EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL!" Starfire shouted. "EVERYTHING IS GOING AS IT SHOULD BE! WE ARE A IN THE OKAY!"

"Starfire!" I snapped, worried that Jay might get hurt by Star's yelling. "She just wants to help."

"How do we know?" Raven hissed. "For all we know, she could be a spy, sent by Slade to finally finish us. She wouldn't be the first."

"LEAVE TERRA OUT OF THIS!" I shrieked, unable to control my rage. "TERRA WAS A HERO!"

"But _she_ isn't," Raven replied, glaring at Jay.

"Why don't you guys believe her?" I kicked the wall. "She was able to take down Gizmo like he was nothing and you guys won't even consider letting her join."

"And how, how was Jay able to take down Gizmo so easily?" Raven growled, floating over to Jay and getting in her face. "Because he _let_ her. She's working with _Slade_."

Before any of us could react, before any of us could move, Jay had grabbed Raven by the neck and pinned her against the ground, her eyes wild in rage.

"_I will never. Work. For Slade. Again._" Jay seethed. Then, the anger seemed to leave her as she dropped Raven. Before I could go to her, she walked past me and into the hallway. I listed sadly as I heard the door to the roof open and then her footsteps jumping off the roof of the tower.

"Well…that was interesting," Cyborg said finally, after a long period of silence.

"I can't believe you guys!" I shouted. "You've been complaining about how we don't have any help and we can't get to Robin, but when someone who could help us save him walks up on a silver platter, you don't even trust her!"

"Trust is something we can't afford," Raven replied icily. "Besides, if she's as heroic as she says she is, she won't leave Jump."

"We shouldn't have to assume that!" I responded. "Why won't you trust her Raven? Didn't you hear her? Didn't you see how she cringed every time we mentioned Slade?"

"That makes no difference," Raven hissed.

"GAH!" I blew up. "WHY WON'T ANY OF YOU TRUST HER? SHE JUST WANTS TO HELP ROBIN! WHICH IS A LOT MORE THAN WE CAN DO! SLADE WON'T LET HIM EVEN GO NEAR US, AND I DOUBT HE WANTS TO ANYWAY! BUT HE DOESN'T _KNOW_ JAY! HE DOESN'T _HATE_ JAY!

"Robin does not hate us," Starfire said weakly.

"Come on Star, we let him get shot out of the tower!" I replied.

"But that wasn't just us, it was Slade," Raven pointed out.

"You said it yourself, Raven," I countered. "Slade played a part in Robin's villainy, but we did too!"

Suddenly the alarm went off, sending the shrewd echoing call through the tower.

"Trouble," we all moaned. Walking up to the main screen, Cyborg looked back at us in dismay. "It's a bunch of them. Working together. I think we'll all have to go."

"Very well," Raven floated towards the exit. "Let's go, Titans."

Angrily, I followed my friends through the doors, silently praying that Jay was still in Jump.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Is everyone in their appropriate stations?" Slade asked calmly as he sat in his almost throne-like chair in the control room. All around him, villains were rushing through the control room, making sure everything was set. They hadn't been all gathered in here since Robin's falling out with the Titans.

"Ready, sir," Control Freak called. "Mad Mod, Killer Moth, and Doctor Light are safely hidden. The High Five are on their way."

"And have the Titans been alerted to trouble?" Slade replied.

"Yes sir, they are on their way," Control Freak stated, his finger typing furiously on his keypad.

"Good," Slade glanced back towards the door. He would kill to be spending time with Robin right now, but this girl had to be dealt with immediately. Slade would not have someone coming in and potentially becoming a threat to him and his entire operation. Besides, Robin probably needed some alone time in the gym anyway, after what happened that morning.

*Get that out of your head,* Slade ordered himself. *You can worry about Robin later. Right now you need to worry about Jay.*

"Sir, they've arrived," Control Freak stated.

"Alright," Slade responded. "Now we aren't to mess with the Titans' emotions, alright? They probably know of the probes existence by now and if we activate them, they might be able to find a way to get them out. We can't gamble, so for now, just let things play out."

And play out, this would. Slade had no doubt in his mind about that.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

(Jinx' s POV)

"Alright Jinx, we're good to go," SeeMore whispered.

"Let's do this," I hissed as I saw the Titans hurry toward the entrance of the tech company we were robbing. Flipping off my perch, I smiled evilly as I rose, enjoying their startled looks.

"Jinx," Raven hissed. As my teammates jumped down beside me, the other Titans got into battle stances.

*Wait, where's the girl?* I thought.

"Where's your new girlfriend?" Gizmo hissed.

"Just be glad she's not here to kick your butt again," Beast Boy countered. "You're lucky we let you go instead of taking you back to the tower."

"Hate to interrupt this conversation boys but we do have a company to steal," I teased.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Raven growled. Rolling my eyes, I turned to her.

"Gee Raven, I'd love to stay, but I really have to go rob this company," I recited. "But don't worry, you'll still have someone to play with."

All at once, Mad Mod, Killer Moth, and Dr. Light came out of the ground. All according to plan. As the Titans got ready to fight, my team and I left, smiling and cackling. But when we got inside the building, I kicked a wall.

"Why isn't she with them?" I half shrieked.

"Maybe they didn't let her join," SeeMore suggested.

"Yeah, like they'd be stupid enough to turn her down," I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, either way, let's just do our job. Slade did need us to steal some stuff, so let's get to work on that. Kid Wicked and SeeMore, you go on lookout. Mammoth and Gizmo, you're with me."

TTTTTTTTTTTT

(Beast Boy's POV)

"Take this!" I shouted as I rammed into Dr. Light as a rhino. The man staggered back, but managed to remain upright and shot a beam of light at me, hitting me in the stomach and throwing me back. Looking over, I saw Raven grab Dr. Light and hurtle him across the road. When she ran to help me get up, she spoke to me.

"Listen Beast Boy, I'm sorry about what happened with Jay," she whispered. "But it's just…we have to be sure she's on our side. I'm sorry that I mentioned Terra though, that was not appropriate."

"It's alright Raven," I wheezed. Then, seeing that no one was guarding the entrance to the tech company, I pointed to it. "Do you think you can handle Dr. Light by yourself, Rae? I think I can make it to the doors and maybe I can stall the High Five."

"Go," Raven ordered.

With that, I morphed into an eagle and flew as quickly as possible into the tech company. But just as I was about to morph back, a bubble of some sort encased itself around me; trapping me.

"Well looky what we have here," SeeMore cackled.

"Let me go," I shouted, back to my original form.

"Should we take him to Jinx?" Kid Wicked asked, making my heart drop.

"Why not?" SeeMore smiled, and picking me up, carried me through the hallways. While I was trying to escape, SeeMore laughed again.

"Sorry green guy, you're not getting out of there so easily," he explained.

"We'll see about that," I replied, ramming into one of the sides.

We made another turn, and suddenly we were at the edge of a long drop. Looking down, I noticed it was like a hollow, steel cylinder, and we were inside it. In the center was a platform that held what I guessed was the object that the High Five were attempting to steal. Steel cables locked the platform in place, but other than the platform, there was no solid ground which I could see.

"Hey Jinx," SeeMore called. "Look what we got."

"Just make sure he doesn't escape," Jinx called. Following the sound of her voice, I saw that she, Gizmo, and Mammoth were on a platform on the edge of the cylinder as well, only their platform was on the other side.

"Gizmo, are you ready?" Jinx asked Gizmo. My heart sunk as I saw the kid's mechanical wings extend.

"Of course," the brat hissed happily, and jumping off the ledge, began to fly, weaving his way through the cables.

"No!" I cried angrily, pounding against the bubble. But still it wouldn't budge. To my dismay, Gizmo reached the platform and began to reach for what seemed to be a computer chip when-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a strong, authoritative voice rang through the cylinder. Before Gizmo could turn around, a dark shape had suddenly flipped onto the platform, grabbed him by his onesie, and shoved him to the ground.

"Hello barf brain," Jay smiled.

* * *

><p>Okay so this was a chapter mainly about Jay and Beast Boy, I know, I know, Robin wasn't in it but I gotta put these chapters in to add to the story and make his chapters even better. Well, Terra was mentioned in there, I'm tempted to add her in just for another twist, let me know if you think I should. Personally, I don't think Terra's a criminal, but I don't think she's a true Titan either. Still, she might be nice to add, so let me know. I was tempted to call this chapter Titan Rising as sort of like a tribute to Terra but then I adapted it to Jay so it's Titan Flying. Again, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please review and let me know if you think I should add Terra!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners!

Ch. 5-Reyna

(Jay's POV)

"Hello barf brain," I teased the annoying onesie kid. Immediately his eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. Smirking, I squeezed his leg and threw him across the room toward his High Five buddies. However, it appeared that the kid wasn't as completely powerless as he seemed. As he was flying through the air, he managed to whip out his mechanical wings and began to fly straight toward me.

*No matter,* I told myself. *He's in the air. _My_ domain.*

TTTTTTTTTTT

"Sir, Jay has arrived," Mad Mod reported, just as the view of the room of the technology popped onto the main screen of the control room. All the villains stopped what they were doing to catch a glimpse of this mystery girl; this enigma.

"Back to your stations," Slade snapped, his eyes never leaving Jay's figure as she flipped through the air easily and fought Gizmo without the slightest break of sweat. No matter how fast Gizmo flew or how many objects he threw at her, nothing was touching the girl.

In a way, she reminded Slade of a boy that was sleeping soundly only a few hundred feet away.

"Sir, she's defeated Gizmo and freed Beast Boy!" Mad Mod's startled cry interrupted Slade's deep train of thought.

"What?" Slade shouted, his eyes furiously devouring the image of Beast Boy and Jay fighting Mammoth and Jinx and _winning_.

"Hook me up to Jinx," Slade commanded. Soon, a little button lit up next to him, indicating the ear piece in Jinx's ear was connected to his microphone.

"Jinx," Slade hissed as he continued to watch the battle, "stop playing around and finish her!"

"I can't!" Jinx yelled from the other end. "She's impossible to hit!"

As she said this, Jay flipped over Jinx's head and grabbed the Hive student's collar, throwing her up into the air. Slade watched in outrage as Jinx landed on the balcony and didn't get back up.

"Jinx," Slade ordered. "Get. Up. Now!"

"Slade," Jinx moaned as she attempted to get up, but only managed to stand weakly for a few moments before dropping to the ground.

Slade continued to eye the screen as he saw Jay walk over to Jinx while Beast Boy took care of Mammoth. His eye widened as he saw Jay pick Jinx up and rip the ear piece from her ear. But the button was still on. Whoever this girl was, Slade could talk to her. He could figure out just who she really was.

TTTTTTTTTTT

(Jay's POV)

Turning over the small ear piece in my fingers, I eyed the titanium steel and unmistakable S emblem that covered the device.

"Jay," a cool, commanding voice came from the piece.

"Slade," I hissed, forcing my grip not to tighten too hard that I crushed the device.

"You've certainly made quite an impression," Slade's voice crackled from the other end.

"Nothing compared to your impression," I snapped back, noticing the deep anger in my voice. Slade noticed it too.

"You seem to already hate me," the man's voice mocked. "And yet you haven't even met me."

This last statement made me stop short. Did Slade not _remember_ me? Me? I didn't look that different…did I?

*Although the last time he saw me _was _five years ago,* I reasoned. But still, Slade didn't seem like the kind of person to forget apprentices.

"You don't remember me, do you?" I finally spoke.

"Should I?" I could hear the thin layer of confusion that slightly coated Slade's nonchalant response. No, he didn't remember me.

But that didn't make sense. I didn't look that much different. So maybe my hair had turned a bit more…orange in his absence, and maybe I was wearing a mask, and maybe I had gotten a lot taller…but it was SLADE!

Slade's lack of knowledge suddenly made me smile. I couldn't help as a giddy grin spread across my lips. Slade didn't remember me. And if he didn't remember me, then he couldn't have been keeping tabs on me…which meant he didn't know what I was now capable of.

"I don't believe it," I mumbled. Slade must have been watching me, because his voice suddenly was coated with anger.

"What's with the grin…girl," he hissed.

Looking at the ear piece in my hand, my smile widened.

"Aw, what's the matter, don't remember my name?" I teased. I couldn't help it. This small amount of power over Slade was making me high.

"Enough of this!" I could only imagine Slade banging his fist on the table. "Who ARE you?"

"Your little girl," I hissed, crunching the device in my hand before Slade could issue a reply.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

(Slade's POV)

_Reyna_

TTTTTTTTTTTT

(Robin's POV, about an hour or so later)

As I slowly opened my eyes, I cringed at the small flash of pain that flared through my arm.

*How long have I been out?* I wondered, as I slowly sat up in my bed. Suddenly the memories of before rushed through my mind, forcing to relive my painful training experience. Head in my hands, I moaned as I realized the punishment that was probably in store for me.

The door opened, only strengthening my fear. As Slade walked in and shut the door behind him, I felt for sure he could hear my heart beating through my chest.

"Robin," Slade spoke. Was that a hint of surprise in his voice? No, it couldn't be. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright," I replied. "My arm hurts though...

"Medication," Slade responded. "For your injuries during our previous training session."

"Oh...okay," I smiled, glad to see Slade wasn't angry enough to let me suffer.

"It's your free time," Slade announced, throwing me my street clothes. "You remember the rules?"

"Of course," I said as I grabbed the clothes from the air out of reflex. "Don't get caught and don't talk to the Titans."

Something told me Slade was smiling under his mask. The man bent down and put his hands on my shoulders.

"That's right, Robin," Slade replied. "And you won't ever disobey those rules, correct? You won't ever disobey me, right?"

There was a small sense of hesitation that flared, but it was only for a second. I would always serve Slade. He was, of course, my master.

"I will always serve you," I told Slade. After hearing this, Slade pulled me into his chest, embracing me in a...hug?

"That's my boy."

* * *

><p>Okay, okay, I'm REALLY sorry I haven't been able to update sooner! So many things happened (including a computer crash .) but I have it up now! Enjoy and pretty please review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans! They are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

Ch. 6-Falling

(Jay's POV)

"So this is where you'll be staying," Raven uttered the first words she had spoken to me since our last fight back here at the tower. We were standing in the great T now, having returned from the fight in silence. The Titans were a lot more welcoming for the most part. They hadn't said anything yet, but at least it wasn't yelling.

As the lights flickered on in my new room, I smiled as I saw the nature theme spread throughout its vicinity. The bed was high up on the wall and could only be accessed by a series to steps leading up to its edge. The walls were decorated with trees and leaves that were so lifelike that the room itself looked like it was a forest. Greens and golds filled the room: in the furniture, on the bed, and even through the windows. A large, green clock reading 1 o'clock was in the corner. The view from my main window was of the sea, but interestingly enough, in the corner of the window was a small island with a single tree on the surface.

"Who painted this room?" I asked in awe.

"I did," Raven replied quietly. "I like to paint in my free time. I hope it's not too dark."

"It's the forest," I whispered, as if we were actually in the woods and had to be quiet for worry of scaring animals off. "It's the forest at night. It's beautiful."

I hoped Raven was smiling as I heard her say, "thanks."

As I continued to walk around the room, I noticed Raven looking at the door anxiously.

"If you want to leave, Raven, you can," I nodded to the door. "It's alright. I'm not the best at small talk either."

My last statement made Raven chuckle a little. "Thanks," she responded. Then, suddenly, her face became sad, her eyes filled with sorrow and anger. "Robin usually did the house tours."

"We're going to get him back," I said without hesitation.

But Raven only looked at me and gave me a half-hearted smirk, then turned and shut the door, leaving me to my thoughts.

*Don't worry Raven,* I thought resolutely. *I'll help you get Robin back. I'll help you finally defeat Slade.*

It seemed like only minutes that I was contemplating Slade and his manipulations, but when I heard the door open and looked to see Beast Boy peak his head through. I realized it had gotten dark.

"Hey, we're going up to the boardwalk," Beast Boy grinned. "You should come!"

"I'm not sure," I replied, eyeing the bed. "I'm kind of tired…"

"Come on," Beast Boy made a very good puppy dog face. "Please?"

"Well…okay," I decided. It wouldn't hurt to get to know the team a little better.

TTTTTTTTTT

(Robin's POV)

After everything that had happened over the past few days, it felt nice to finally be able to clear my head and think things through under the stars. As I sat on a rooftop near the pier, I smiled as I breathed in the cool night air. Everything was perfect.

"Hey Jay, come check this out!"

My ears immediately recognized the enthusiastic owner of the voice who had just spoken. As my muscles tensed, I slowly stood, trying to find where Beast Boy was coming from. Then, as I focused on the pier, I could vaguely make out Beast Boy's bright green hair, Starfire's purple and green outfit, Raven's cloak, Cyborg's red eye, and…

"Who is _that_?" I hissed to myself. Standing next to Beast Boy was…a girl! A teenage girl! But that didn't make sense; if this was a date between the two of them, the Titans wouldn't be tagging along so close behind.

"Come on Jay, come on!" Beast Boy smiled as the girl walked up to where he was standing.

"Jay…" I repeated. My eyes narrowed as I watched Beast Boy, Jay, and the other Titans make their way over to a cotton candy stand.

TTTTTTTTTT

"This is cotton candy," Beast Boy grabbed a big cotton candy and thrust it at Jay, receiving annoyed looks from the other Titans.

"Beast Boy, she's from the nearest city, not the nearest planet," Raven rolled her eyes.

Taking the cotton candy, Jay smiled at Beast Boy and took some, plopping it in her mouth.

"Mm…" she smiled encouragingly at Beast Boy as she chewed. "It's been a while since I've had cotton candy."

"Isn't it amazing?" Beast Boy replied, grinning wildly.

"Yeah, it's pretty good," Jay answered. As the Titans each took a piece of the cotton candy, Jay thought she saw a strange shadow on a nearby rooftop, but decided to ignore it for now.

"So what kind of games are there?" Jay asked.

"You've come to the right place," Cyborg smiled. "We've got games galore!"

"But please friend," Starfire hooked her arm in Jay's, "ride the wheel of Ferris with me!"

"The Ferris Wheel?" Jay looked nervously up at the Ferris Wheel.

"Oh come on," Cyborg laughed. "You can't tell me you're afraid of heights, when you jump over rooftops and fight in the air all the time!"

"I just don't like being up in the air and being confined," Jay mumbled. "I like to be ready at all times."

"Do not worry friend!" Starfire smiled. "I will be with you. I can always fly you out of danger!"

"Well…okay," Jay replied, receiving a bone crushing hug from Starfire.

"Yay!" Starfire shrieked. "Let's go!"

"We'll be down here," Cyborg pointed to the ring toss game.

"Awesome, the ring toss," Beast Boy pumped his fists, then eyed Raven mischievously. "I can win you another chicken, Raven!"

"Yay," Raven rolled her eyes again and followed the boys.

Once Starfire and Jay had made their way onto the Ferris Wheel, they waited patiently as it slowly rose to the top. Jay was silently praying that the Ferris Wheel would continue when they reached the pinnacle of the arc, but to her dismay, the steel cart ground to a stop, putting them high above the ground.

"Isn't the sky beautiful?" Starfire asked in awe. Jay ignored the nervous feelings growing in her stomach and looked out at the dark sky and stars that seemed to stretch out endlessly over the water.

"It's so…free," Jay said breathlessly.

"You use that word quite a lot, friend Jay," Starfire replied.

"It's just a nice word," Jay snapped, a little harsher than she meant to. She was hoping Starfire would drop it, but the alien only continued.

"Jay, were you once…not free?" Starfire asked. It seemed as though the night air froze around the girls. Jay looked at her hands in her lap and fiddled her thumbs nervously.

"Forgive me Jay, if you do not want to tell me-

"No," Jay interrupted Starfire. "I'll have to tell you all sooner or later."

"Alright," Starfire put her hand comfortingly on Jay's shoulder and smiled encouragingly.

"Whew," Jay closed her eyes and bit back the tears she knew were coming.

"Jay?" Starfire asked concerned.

"Starfire…there was a time when I wasn't free," Jay began, looking up at the bright moon.

"Was it recently?" Starfire asked.

"No," Jay looked back down at her hands. "It wasn't recent. Whew…wow, okay…Star. Um…" Jay held her head as she tried to think of what to say.

"Jay, you can tell me anything," Starfire gently rubbed Jay's back.

"Alright…here it is," Jay turned to Starfire, facing her new friend. "Star…five years ago…I was Slade's apprentice."

"Friend Jay!" Starfire gasped, but when seeing Jay's worried look, calmed down. "Why did you want to be his apprentice?"

"I never wanted to be his apprentice," Jay replied. "But…I had to be."

"Why?" Starfire asked again.

Jay looked up, unable to hold back a single tear that rolled down her face.

"The moon's so beautiful isn't it," Jay croaked hysterically.

"Jay?" Starfire spoke.

"He had my sister Starfire," Jay wrapped her arms around her knees, burying her head in them. "He had my sister…bridge…my fault," Jay muttered several more phrases incoherently.

"Jay," Starfire went to console her new teammate, and to finally uncover the mystery of who this girl really was. But just as her finger touched Jay's shoulder, a bomb flew out of nowhere, exploding the cart. As Jay flew through the air she immediately forgot her woes and wrapped one of her s shaped hooks around a nearby pole. She sighed in relief as she saw Starfire was flying through the air.

But as Starfire flew past Jay, plummeting toward the ground, Jay realized she wasn't flying. She was falling. Just like her sister. Just like…

"STARFIRE!" Jay roared, jumping from the wire and zooming toward Starfire, refusing to let her new friend fall. Refusing to let what happened all those years ago, happen again.

* * *

><p>Hey so I hoped you guys liked it! So Robin's found out about Jay! And I know I've promised this a lot, but Batman's gonna be in the next chapter. The next chapter is Batman vs. Slade and even some Robin vs. Jay, any opinions on who should win? Review and let me know!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Batman, or Deathstroke! The Teen Titans, Batman, and Deathstroke belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

Ch. 7-Colliding Forces

(Jay's POV)

"STARFIRE!" I shouted, tears stinging my eyes. *No no no no NOOOO!* I wouldn't let that happen again. I would let anyone else down!

As I fell in close to Starfire, I grabbed her by the waist, and pulled my S shooter (similar to bird-a-rang shooter) from my belt, shooting it so one of my S hooks wrapped around a pole that supported the Ferris Wheel.

"Come on Starfire," I tried to shake Starfire awake with the hand that was holding her, but she didn't move.

*Not good,* I thought, panicking as another bomb flew through the air, barely missing Starfire and me.

"Starfire, wake up!" I shouted. Still getting no response, I looked around desperately for any way of escape, but potential buildings I could swing to were too tall and too far away.

The sound of bombs and canon fire echoed through my ears. Turning around, my heart froze as I watched a canon ball come straight toward us.

"AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven's battle cry came out of nowhere, and suddenly there was a large chunk of ground between the canon ball and Starfire and me. As the canon ball exploded into the rock, I was thrown by the force of the impact and let go of my S shooter as well as Starfire.

"Starfire!" I shouted, just as a green pterodactyl grabbed onto my arms and Raven caught Starfire mid fall. Looking down from Beast Boy's arms, I realized we must have at least been a quarter mile high.

"Don't drop me," I pleaded to Beast Boy.

"He won't," Raven replied. Above me I heard Beast Boy caw in agreement. Canon fire and bombs lit up the boardwalk, and debris was flying everywhere.

"What's going on?" I shouted to Raven.

"An ambush," Raven answered. "Luckily the Titans East were nearby in case we needed them, but I don't think they'll be enough."

"Don't you have any allies in the city?" I asked.

"Well all of the Titans were here until after the big battle. We sent them off to be stationed nearby, so that in case we were defeated, they could step in. There are others that are near Jump. Do you think we should call in more reinforcements?"

Suddenly, many several distinct evil laughs rang up from all sides surrounding the boardwalk.

"I would," I replied.

"Do what you can Jay," Raven stated. "Just hold them off until the other Titans get here."

"Alright," I responded. Then, looking up at Beast Boy, I pointed to the ground. "Let's go Beast Boy!"

After cawing again, Beast Boy began to fly toward the ground to drop me off. But as we were making our descent, several bombs lit up the space before us, and I felt the impact of one of them hitting Beast Boy. As it exploded, I was sent flying away from my teammate.

What I expected to be hard pavement when I landed on the ground felt more like steel. Strangely, I didn't feel that hurt after falling that far, even though I landed on steel. As I gingerly looked around, though, I realized I wasn't on the ground. I was on a rooftop. And as my eyes settled on the lean figure standing only feet away, I realized I wasn't on that rooftop alone.

TTTTTTTTTTT

(Robin's POV)

I stood frozen as Jay stared at me from across the rooftop. She was just as motionless as I was, refusing to make a sound or take her eyes off of me. Or at least that was what it appeared to be. Like mine, her eyes were covered by a domino mask.

As I stood there, everything seemed to become rather distant. What was this girl doing with the Titans? Had they replaced me with this Jay? But who _was_ Jay? And what exactly could she do?

"So," Jay spoke, breaking the silence. "You are the one called Robin."

Nodding my head, I tensed my muscles as I saw her move to get up.

"I'm not going to fight you," Jay smirked, eyeing my now ready muscles.

"You could see that?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"I have a…eye for detail," Jay replied, her voice calm and composed.

"You remind me of someone I know," I stated, as I thought of Slade. I wasn't sure exactly why I was thinking of him now, but something about this girl reminded me of him. Maybe it was her voice; calm and calculating…the voice of someone who didn't need to fear anything. Maybe it was the way she watched me with those watchful eyes that reminded me of his all-seeing eye.

"I can only imagine who," Jay's comment broke my reverie. As she reached back into her utility belt, I placed my hand on my bo staff, ready. But when she found whatever she was looking for, she tossed it to me. Catching the object in my hand, my eyes widened as I saw it was Slade's silver S emblem.

"Where did you get-

My question was interrupted by the raging shout that echoed across the rooftop. I looked up to see Slade himself punch Jay right in the chest sending her off the rooftop. My old reflexes kicked in and I went to go help her, but as I soon as I moved, Slade put his hand up, signaling for me to stay on the other side of the rooftop.

"Stay put Robin," Slade ordered. "I just have some old, unfinished business to attend to."

TTTTTTTTTTT

(Slade's POV, and in case anyone didn't get it, Jay=Reyna)

After telling Robin to stay put, I made my way over to the side of the building that I launched Reyna off of. And sure enough, there was Reyna, gripping the edge of the building as she dangled in the air.

"My my, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" I asked.

"Slade," Reyna growled, infuriating me. Lifting my boot up, I stepped on her hand, enjoying hearing the bones crush beneath my wait.

"AH!" Reyna cried, but still managed to hold on.

"You have some _nerve_ coming here to Jump after everything you put me through," I hissed.

"After everything _I_ put _you_ through?" Reyna coughed, her voice cracking in pain.

"Stop blaming me for your mistakes, girl," I threatened. "I don't know why you're here, but you're the last person I want running around making a fool of me again."

"It's what you deserved," Reyna spat back.

"And this is what you deserve!" I yelled, raising my foot to kick her off the side. But as my foot was going down, a huge mass tackled me out of nowhere, sending me skidding across the rooftop of the building.

"Batman!" I heard Reyna cry.

Oh sh-

My face was suddenly bursting in pain as Batman's fist connected with my face. Staggering back, I barely missed his other arm. Dodging out of the way, I sent a bomb near his foot exploding the ground in front of him.

But as I backed up to make sure he hadn't taken Robin, I received a hard kick to my back, forcing me to the ground. As I wheezed in pain, a cold hand picked me up by the fabric of my suit, and soon I was face to face with Batman.

"Time's up Deathstroke."

Yay, Batman's here to save the day! Wrong! Well…not entirely. Batman is here to save the day…but will he…that's a different question. I hope you guys liked Robin and Jay as well as Slade and Batman, the next chapter's going to have a lot of fighting!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

Ch. 8-Meeting Again

"Time's up Deathstroke," Batman growled, his deep voice filled with white hot rage.

"Batman," Slade replied, trying to catch his breath. "I was wondering if you would bother to come back, after-

Before Slade could finish his sentence, Batman slammed him into the ground, ignoring Robin's startled gasp from the other side of the roof.

"Tell. Him. The. Truth," Batman hissed, loud enough for Robin to hear. "_Before_ I tear you to pieces."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Slade responded, making Robin even more confused.

"Robin," Batman looked over at the ex-boy wonder, who was eyeing both of them warily. "There's something you need to know." Then, turning back to Slade, Batman threw him up and shoved him back into the ground again.

"Tell him!" Batman roared. "TELL HIM!"

"Stop!" Robin shouted. "Please, stop!"

"He manipulated you, Robin!" Batman turned back to his ex-partner. "And he's manipulating you now!"

"Don't listen to him Robin!" Slade shouted. "Help me!"

Robin looked at both men anxiously. Part of him wanted to run to Slade and help, but every time he began to make a step his body froze. Bruce was here, in the flesh. It wasn't his old mentor's voice in his head anymore. Now Bruce was really here, and Robin could see the disappointment and anger in his eyes.

"Robin," Slade commanded. "I order you to help me!"

That seemed to get Robin's legs moving. A command was a command, and Robin's mind was telling him that he had to follow his master. Before Robin could stop himself, he was running towards the two of them, aiming his fist right at Batman.

Suddenly a bo staff collided with Robin's chest, sending him hurtling across the rooftop.

"What?" Slade roared.

"What?" Batman looked around, confused as of who could have blocked Robin.

Robin rubbed his stomach as he got up off the rooftop. "Who just-

Out of nowhere, a black, gloved hand grabbed Robin by the arm and flung him off the rooftop and onto another one below.

From the shadows, Jay emerged, holding her bo staff. Nodding to Batman, the girl took off and landed on the nearby rooftop that she had flung Robin onto.

Using this as a distraction, Slade freed one of his hands that was crushed under Batman's legs, and punched Batman in the face, sending the Caped Crusader skidding a couple feet away.

"You shouldn't have come tonight," Slade spoke as he got into a fighting stance.

"I had no choice," Batman growled. "I won't let you drug my son for your own personal gain, Deathstroke."

"He's not, your, SON!" Slade yelled furiously as he lunged for Batman, barely missing. Batman turned on his heel and went to deliver a swift punch, but Slade was already out of the way and performing a low kick. Jumping over the kick, Batman pulled out a bat-a-rang and flung it at Slade. Thinking quickly, Slade grabbed a nearby piece of debris and flung it at the bat-a-rang, causing a great explosion that sent both men flying across the rooftop.

When the dust cleared, both Batman and Slade were standing, again in a fighting stance.

"How about you save your little toys for the Joker," Slade hissed.

"How about you save your drugs for people who want to be your apprentice," Batman replied just as caustically.

"What, are you upset that I'm messing with Robin's head," Slade mocked. "You had your turn to mess with the boy's ideals, and you used your words to do so. I'm just using something stronger, something more powerful."

"Something more dangerous," Batman growled. "You don't know what that will do to Robin."

This angered Slade, causing the man to lunge yet again. Only this time, when Batman went to dodge, Slade grabbed Batman's cape and used it to pull the Bat back. With the Bat off balance, Slade punched him right in the jaw and then kicked him in the gut. Falling to the ground, Batman wiped blood off his cheek.

"You always think _you_ know what's best for Robin," Slade spoke, his calm voice returning, leaving Batman on edge. "But what you don't know, is that _I_ know what's best for Robin. And I know what's best for Robin. What I'm giving him will just help him see that too. But I see now that maybe I need to finally take care of you. I can't have the constant threat of Batman breathing down my neck. Not when I have so much work to do."

But just as Slade said these words, a starbolt exploded before them, causing Slade to release his grip on Batman and jump back.

"You will not hurt the man of bats!" Starfire's determined voice rung out through the dust.

Batman and Slade glared at each other for a moment more, before Slade slunk back into the shadows. Turning around, Batman saw the alien girl, Starfire, flying over to him.

"The battle is finished," she announced. "We are ready to help you defeat Slade."

"I don't think we'll be able to find him again tonight," Batman replied, shooting a glance over to the shadows.

"Hey!" Beast Boy shouted as he landed from the air on the rooftop. "I saw you fight Slade. You looked so cool. You were all like, 'Stop drugging my kid,' and he was all like 'oh no!'"

"Thanks," Batman responded. "But I really have to go now."

"Very well," Raven said as she appeared from a black portal. Then, looking around, she asked, "Where's Jay?"

Batman's heart stopped as he realized that Jay and Robin were probably still fighting. On the nearby rooftop. That Slade was probably hurrying to right that second.

* * *

><p>Well that was fun to write! Read and Review, the plot is heating up, I hope you guys liked it! And I'm going to try to ask you guys questions involving the story each time I put up a chapter for you guys to give me your answers to different things I'm potentially thinking about writing about.<p>

SO...

Question 1: Would you rather have Jay and Robin (I'd find someone awesome for Starfire and Raven) in a relationship or Jay and BB?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

Ch. 9-Titans Strong

_Batman's heart stopped as he realized that Jay and Robin were probably still fighting. On that nearby rooftop. That Slade had just disappeared toward._

"Oh no," Batman spoke. Before the Titans could ask what was wrong, the Bat had already fled toward the rooftop that Jay had flung Robin onto. He could hear the Titans begin to follow him in close pursuit. Reaching the edge of the rooftop, Batman leaped from the steel and onto the rooftop where Robin and Jay were-

"Where are they?" Batman asked anxiously as he looked around the empty rooftop.

"Excuse me, man of bats, but where are who?" Starfire asked.

"Robin and Jay," Batman replied as he began to scour the rooftop for any clues or indications of where the duo had run off to. "This was the last place Slade and I saw them fighting."

"Not good," Raven's hoarse voice sounded from across the rooftop. Hearing the distress in her voice, Batman ran over to where she was standing, his face turning pale.

"Dude," Beast Boy whispered, his eyes widening as he saw the pool of blood at Raven and Batman's feet.

(Robin's POV)

"Ow!" I yelled for the fifth time as I squeezed the chair I was sitting on and closed my eyes in pain. "Ow ow ow!"

"Just hold still," Jay barked. My arm flared in pain as her stable hands began to pull slightly on the broken bone. "Now I'm going to realign your bone so it can heal properly. It's going to hurt a little bit, but after that you shouldn't feel anything."

Before I could protest against Jay jamming my arm back into place, she had already twisted the bone and realigned it, sending a huge tidal wave of pain throughout my whole body.

"OW!"

"There," Jay stood up. As I looked at her, she seemed to be looking at my arm, admiring her work. I was about ready to tear her to shreds with my one non-broken arm when suddenly, I realized that the pain had gone away.

"Now how about I make us some sandwiches," Jay continued, heading into the small kitchen that took up a corner of the apartment room we were in. The room wasn't much; just the small kitchen that Jay was in, the living room I was seated in, and a bathroom.

"I don't want a sandwich," I snapped. "I want to go home."

"Look mister," Jay pointed a spoon she had just grabbed at me. "You're not going anywhere tonight. Your arm needs to heal."

"You're the one that broke it in the first place!" I replied.

Jay only looked at me skeptically before turning back to her sandwich making. I sat in silence as she continued, looking around the room. My eyes finally settled on the broken window that Jay had boarded up.

The fight had been short but brutal. There were a couple of lucky hits, and the next I knew, I had given Jay a bloody nose and she had broken my arm. The rest of what happened was still a blur to me, but I did remember Jay taking me by my good arm and carrying me through the city until we reached this apartment building.

Jay's approaching footsteps broke me out of my reverie. Eyeing her warily, I took the plate holding my sandwich with my good hand.

"Sorry about your arm," Jay apologized. Moved by her attempt to make peace, I reverted to my old, dignified self.

"It didn't hurt that bad, actually," I replied.

"Really? You seemed to be in a lot of pain while I was carrying you here," Jay smirked.

"You weren't exactly calm when your nose started bleeding," I countered. "Sorry about that, by the way."

At this, Jay smiled. "Just be careful bird boy, I haven't forgotten about that."

"Hey, I'm already injured, cut me a break! Jeez, you superhero types can be so pushy," I rolled my eyes, unable to hold back a smile. This time, both Jay and I laughed. Still, our happiness was short lived.

"Robin!" Starfire's faint call rung through the city and into our apartment. "Jay!"

After hearing this, both of us became silent. Jay walked over to the window, and at first I panicked, worrying that she would reveal our location to my ex-teammates. But Jay only stared out the broken window, and then went back to the kitchen.

"Why did you help me? Why did you heal my arm?" I asked, unable to handle the silence any longer. Jay turned to me.

"Because I wasn't my intention to hurt you," she replied. "I only wanted to get you away from…"

Even though Jay didn't finish her sentence, I knew what she was getting at. She wanted to get me away from Slade.

"He said something about…you making a fool out of him," I remembered. "How do you know Slade?"

Jay opened her mouth to speak, but then turned away. As I watched her, her back arched as a choked sob forced its way out of her mouth.

"Jay," I spoke softly, getting out of the chair. "Look, whatever happened, put in behind you. Slade's a different man. He can help you. He's helping me reach my fullest potential."

"No," Jay snapped, before releasing another sob. "He's manipulating you. Why can't you see it Robin? You have to see it! You have to look past what he's allowing you to see to understand the big picture! "

"I don't understand," I replied, moving closer to her.

"No," Jay sobbed to herself. "Not Karina…not again…"

"Jay," I grabbed her hand and swung her around. The sight that greeted me startled me. Jay's normally calm and collected face was red and her eyes were puffy and wet.

"Not again…" Jay whispered, her eyes seeking mine. "I can't let it happen again…"

"Jay, it's okay," I soothed, wrapping my arms around her, embracing her. "Slade isn't manipulating me. He's helping me. He can help you. Come with me." But just as quickly as she had embraced me, Jay suddenly pushed me away. Backing up, I saw her eyes hardening.

"No," she said resolutely. "Not again. I won't let him do this again."

And with that, the door to the hallway had flung open and closed, leaving me alone in the room with my questions still unanswered, with one question above all else?

Just what did Slade do?

(Beast Boy's POV)

"Jay!" I shouted. "Jay!"

"Enough," Raven's voice rang through the device in my ear, which allowed her to communicate with me from back at the tower. "Beast Boy, if she's coming back, then your annoying screaming isn't going to make her come back any faster."

"But what if Slade got to her?" I asked as I jumped across the rooftops of Jump. It was still dark out, but I knew that the sunrise was coming. We had been searching for hours to find Jay, but so far nothing had come up.

"Friend Raven," Starfire's voice spoke. "Do you think Slade has kidnapped her?"

"It's hard to tell," Raven replied. "But if he kidnapped her, something tells me he wouldn't hide it."

"But where could she be?" I exclaimed. "Oh man! This is just like when Robin disappeared and then-

"Beast Boy!" Raven's infuriated voice cut me off. "Jay can take care of herself."

"Yeah man," Cyborg's comforting voice now joined their conversation. "Rae's got a point. All we can do now is wait."

"What good has waiting ever done for us?" I argued. "We waited for Robin when he disappeared and he became Slade's apprentice. We waited for Terra to control her powers on her own and she became Slade's apprentice. We can't risk Jay by waiting!"

"At peace, friend Beast Boy," Starfire's voice replied. "I do not believe Jay would ever join Slade."

"Why?" Raven asked.

"When we were on the wheel of Ferris, she told me about her past," Starfire explained. "She did not share much, but from what she did, I do not think we have to worry about her joining Slade."

"What did she say?" I asked, a little jealous that Jay had entrusted Starfire with knowledge of her past but not me.

"She seemed very upset when she began to remember whatever did happen," Starfire replied. "And she mentioned something about her sister."

"What about her sister?" I prodded, hoping to learn more.

"Well…she said something about her sister, a bridge, and-

Static filled Beast Boy's communicator. At first Beast Boy assumed Starfire had flown out of range, but then the static cleared and something even scarier happened.

"Friends, help me! Sladebots are attacking!" Starfire's hysterical voice rang through Beast Boy's ear.

"Beast Boy!" Raven called. "You're the closet to Starfire, get over to help her as quickly as possible!"

"I'm on my way!" I replied, and morphed into an eagle. Soaring high above the city, I looked around until I spotted green bursts of light that could only be star bolts. Zooming toward the green, I noticed the army of Sladebots surrounding Starfire. But just as I was about to morph into an elephant, a stick swiped me out of the air and pinned me to the ground. Looking up in horror, I realized it was Mad Mod. Then my anger about Jay's disappearance returned, and I changed into a tiger, breaking Mad Mod's stick in the process.

"You and I are going to have a _long_ talk," Mad Mod growled.

Letting out a roar, I lunged for Mad Mod. But the psycho seemed to be expecting my attack, because he pulled something out of his pocket and flung it at me. All at once my body was alive with electricity and I had morphed back into my original form.

"But first, let's put you out," Mad Mod reached behind his back and then pulled out a ray gun. "Nighty night," the Brit went to pull the trigger, when suddenly, a star bolt connected with his fist.

"You will not harm friend Beast Boy!" Starfire flew up, her hands glowing with star bolts.

"Oh yeah, and who's going to stop me?" Mad Mod teased.

"The Teen Titans," out of the shadows, Cyborg and Raven emerged. But they weren't the ones who said it. It was the girl who came out after them, with a clever smile on her face, that pulled out her bo staff and yelled,

"Titans go!"

* * *

><p>Aw…happy ending for once! So thanks for your input guys on question 1, it's nice to hear other people's opinions. There's no obligation to answer, but if you want to, it's very helpful!<p>

So…

Question 2: Would you rather learn about Jay's history next chapter, or continue to get hints and then at the end of the story learn how she and Slade are connected?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

Ch. 10-Dangerous Love

(Robin's POV)

It was a long time before I finally decided to slowly make my way back to Slade's headquarters. My arm was still sore, but I knew that would be a lame excuse for my absence. The whole way back to the hideout, I tried to think of any plausible story that would excuse me, but every time I began to think, it wasn't about plans. It was about Jay. Her words of fear and promise kept spinning around inside me. And the fact that she had refused to share her connection to Slade with me just made me even more curious.

Before I knew it, I was at the entrance to the headquarters I had learned to call home. Swiftly jumping off the nearby rooftop I was perched on, I landed almost gracefully onto the rooftop of the hideout. Shoving debris aside, I found the hidden entrance and dove into the small but still spacious hole. In no time at all, I had landed on the floor in Slade's control room.

At first I thought that I might have dropped in when Slade wasn't home. However, as I did a quick sweep of the room, I saw the door swing open, with my master behind it.

"Robin!" Slade's cry echoed throughout the room as he hurried over to me. "Are you alright, my boy?"

"Yeah," I attempted to make my voice sound weak. "Sorry I couldn't get here any sooner. I was fighting with that girl."

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been any help to you," Slade replied, his eyes narrowing at my limp arm. "But my hands were full with your former mentor."

Cringing ever so slightly at the mention of Bruce, I nodded my head. "Did you…

"No," Slade knew what I was asking. "The Titans arrived, so I made a quick escape, hoping to find you and flee back here. When I saw you weren't on the rooftop that Jay threw you onto, I began to search for you. There weren't any clues to your whereabouts however, and I worried when I came back and saw the huge pool of blood on the roof."

"Oh, that was when I gave Jay a bloody nose," I tried to sound proud of myself, even though inside I couldn't have felt any angrier with my actions. My problems were with the Titans and Batman; not Jay.

"That's my boy," Slade ruffled my hair. For a moment, everything was alright, and I even caught myself smiling. But then I thought of Jay. How she clung to me, desperately begging for me to leave Slade. How her eyes flowed with tears at just the mention of him. The question rang through my head again.

Just what did Slade do?

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Beast Boy's POV)

"Jay, would you care to-

No, that's not right.

"Hey girl, why don't you go out with-

No, Jay would be insulted.

"Jay, I think it would be best if we were to-

No, I couldn't say that either!

Groaning in frustration, I leaned my head against the wall outside Jay's bedroom. If my fear of asking girls out wasn't enough, I was trying to ask out possibly the toughest, smartest, prettiest girl I knew.

The fight with Mad Mod had been quick. We were fighting as a team again. We were fighting together. Sure, it wasn't the same without Robin, but it was close. So very, very close. That fight had reminded us of the good old days, and now, it was pretty clear that all of us would do anything to get Robin back. Slade might have the villains at his side, but we had the heroes by ours. And I knew one hero that I always wanted by my side, from the minute she saved me from Gizmo.

*Okay,* I told myself. *You'll be fine. She won't turn you down. She _won't _turn you down! Just march up to that door and say-

"Beast Boy?"

Nearly falling to the ground, I whipped around, startled to see Jay standing behind me with a soda in her hand.

"But I thought…in room…soda…" Beast Boy began to speak incoherently as his cheeks turned red.

"I went to get something to drink," Jay cocked an eyebrow. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh um…not really," Beast Boy mumbled, looking down at his feet. "Well maybe…I actually wanted to…if you're not busy…"

"Beast Boy," Jay interrupted. Dreading to see the annoyed look on Jay's face, I glanced up to find her…smiling at me?

"What is it, Beast Boy?" Jay asked gently.

Taking a deep breath, I spoke.

"Wellifyou'…yeah…"

"Oh," Jay's eyes widened. My heart was thudding in my chest, and all I wanted to do was crawl into a hole. What was I thinking, asking Jay out? I barely knew her, and she barely knew me. Jay didn't seem like the kind of girl who would go out with people she didn't really know at all. Plus, who would want to go out with-

"Alright," Jay smiled again.

"Yeah I figured you would say that, I'm sorry let me just-wait, did you say yes?"

Jay only nodded her head as her grin widened.

TTTTTTTTTTT

(Slade's POV)

"Now I want you to be in the training room in fifteen minutes," I ordered Robin as we made our way back to his room. "You and I have some catching up on training to do, young man."

Robin nodded enthusiastically. Poor kid, he probably just wanted to beat up something after fighting with Reyna. Although I hadn't asked Robin yet, something told me he didn't win that fight. Otherwise he would have mentioned it. That wasn't to say he lost, but I knew how Robin got whenever he didn't win, even if it meant a tie. Training with the boy would let him get some stress out.

*Reyna,* I pondered angrily. *That child is going to be the end of me.*

My hand reached into the very back pocket of my utility belt. Slowly unclipping the pocket, my hand grasped the thin paper I had looked at so many times. Pulling my arm back in front, I stared at the small photo.

It was an old photograph; taken at least forty years ago. I almost caught myself smiling when I wiped the dust off of it, revealing the two faces in the picture. One of the faces was my own, handsome and young, without my mask on. The other belonged to the only woman that ever truly held my heart. A woman that undoubtedly resembled Reyna, with long orange hair, a strong athletic body, and sharp eyes.

"Evangeline," I whispered, just as an alarm went off on my arm. Pressing a button on the control panel on my arm, I saw that one of my cameras had picked up Reyna and Beast Boy making their way toward the pier. _Alone._

My eyes glanced back toward the hallway that Robin had just disappeared down, and then back to my arm. Part of me really wanted to stay with Robin, but another part of me was desperate to put an end to Reyna's trouble. I needed to send that girl a message to stay away from Jump. To stay away from the Titans. And to stay away from Robin.

TTTTTTTTTTT

Fifteen minutes later, Robin came down the hallway to find a note on the door to the training room, reading:

I'll be back soon. Old business again.

* * *

><p>Ooh…Slade's getting down to business! Aw okay so the date scene was really cute to write, I'm really liking Beast Boy and Jay! Thanks again for your opinions, you guys are really inspiring me, believe it or not!<p>

So…

Question 3:

Would you rather have Jay fight Slade and more of her history be revealed or Beast Boy have a revenge fight with Slade for trying to hurt Jay just like he hurt Terra?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own none of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

Ch. 11-Past Pains

(Jay's POV)

"You're going to love it here Jay! Well I mean, you've already been here but that was when we were fighting bad guys but now that they're gone you're going to love it here!" Beast Boy rambled on as we made our way down the pier. I could tell he was nervous, so I put my hand comfortingly and smiled again when he paused to take a breath.

"Where are we going first?" I asked.

"Oh well…see I was kinda thinking," Beast Boy looked down at his feet. "That maybe you would go on the Ferris Wheel with me."

The Ferris Wheel again? While my stomach churned at the thought of being on that cursed wheel again, I had survived one attack up there. So I could survive another, if need be.

"Alright," I replied, enjoying Beast Boy's face as it went from surprise to complete adoration.

"Yay!" Beast Boy shouted. "Let's go!"

Before I could even nod, Beast Boy was sprinting toward the entrance of the Ferris Wheel, half dragging me behind him.

When we finally did reach the entrance, Beast Boy took a deep breath and propped himself against the entrance booth. Little beads of sweat were on his face, and his breathing seemed ragged.

"You didn't have to pull me all of that way," I teased. At this remark, Beast Boy instantly rocketed off the wall he was leaning on and took me by the hand.

"That's okay, I'm not tired at all," he grinned widely, then pulled me toward the entrance.

"How many?" the bored voice to the ticket collector asked.

"Two please," Beast Boy replied, his voice going an octave higher than normal.

"That will be four tickets," the clerk put his hand out from the booth.

"Oh uh…" Beast Boy frantically began to search his pockets, unaware that in his dragging me over here, he forgot to get us tickets.

"I have some," I offered, pulling my unused tickets from the previous night and placing them in the clerk's hand.

"Thank you," was the dull reply.

As Beast Boy and I walked up to our cart, Beast Boy couldn't stop apologizing.

"I'm sorry Jay! Completely my fault! I'll pay you back, I promise!" Before Beast Boy could continue jabbering, I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Beast Boy," I said slowly, unable to hide my smile. "It's alright." With my hand still over his mouth, Beast Boy nodded enthusiastically. After releasing my hand, I made my way up to our carriage and hopped in. Beast Boy followed. For a moment, I wondered if we would have to wait until more people showed up to fill the Ferris Wheel, but then I heard the sound of gears whirring and we were off.

"It's so cool," Beast Boy said in awe as we made our ascent.

"Yeah, it's not bad," I shrugged as I moved a little bit closer to Beast Boy out of reflex. I really didn't enjoy being this high up with something caging me in. But at least Beast Boy was here.

At my statement, Beast Boy turned to look at me, cocking his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing," I replied. "It's really nothing."

"Come on Jay," Beast Boy insisted. "You can tell me. You told Starfire."

I recoiled at the jealousy in Beast Boy's voice. Beast Boy always seemed so carefree, it was surprising to see him not happy.

"Well I just told Starfire because…well I just told Starfire," I barked. I just happened to be in a mood to tell her.

Now it was Beast Boy's turn to be surprised. He widened his eyes, obviously hurt, and then looked away. My heart broke.

"Beast Boy, I didn't mean to…it's just that…" I tried to apologize but Beast Boy didn't turn around.

"Whew…okay Beast Boy, I'll tell you," I decided. I didn't want to ruin this date, and maybe telling someone would make it easier for me to deal with.

Beast Boy turned around, a wide smile on his face. "Thanks Jay!"

I cringed as I tugged at the color of my suit. Normally I loved the sleekness of my tight suit, but now I was suddenly feeling hot.

*Calm down Jay, it's your history,* I told myself. *It's your past. You're going to have to share it at some point, you're going to have to-

"Jay?" Beast Boy prodded.

"It's not my fault!" I belted, instantly slamming a hand over my mouth. Beast Boy looked at me quizzically.

"What's not your fault?" he asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

Taking a deep breath, I looked at Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, my past is…complicated, to say the least," I tried to explain. "It's just going to be easier if I start from the beginning."

Apparently, this was what Beast Boy wanted, because he nodded encouragingly, his eyes widening in anticipation.

Breathing out slowly, I began.

"Beast Boy, I wasn't always a hero. Many things have led me to become who I am today. But I guess where it all began, where my destiny began to throw me into a new world I could have never imagined, was in my little house in Reko City on October 31st, about eight years ago."

As I began to remember that awful night, I paused, worried that I might become emotional like the other night with Starfire. Still, it seemed that I had control, so I continued.

"It was my seventh birthday. My family had thrown me a surprise party and everything. All of my friends came, there was cake, and it was just a perfect example of the life I had. I was average, leading a normal life with two normal parents."

I caught my breath as I thought of the next part. A side of me wanted to stop here, but the imploring yet caring look in Beast Boy's eyes encouraged me to keep going.

"It was that night that…_he_ came."

The air around us seemed to drop as I spoke. Beast Boy frowned nervously; I could tell he wasn't exactly sure who visited me that night, but I knew he had a good guess.

"Slade came," I continued, unable to hide the hatred in my voice.

"But Jay…why?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "To this day, I don't know. I don't think I'll ever know. Why Slade chose our house to enter, why he chose my parents to kill, why he chose my life to ruin…"

"He what?" Beast Boy half shrieked, but I just sighed and kept talking, unable to stop, for fear I wouldn't start again.

"He burst in while we were putting away the decorations. I was in the other room when I heard glass smash. There was yelling and cursing and the sounds of smashing. My two sisters, Karina and…Tami were in the room with me. When they heard the sounds they were just as scared as I was, but Karina, my eleven year old sister, was brave. She stepped in front of me, and I stepped in front of Tami, my four year old sister."

I choked back a sob as I thought of my sisters. Karina. Brave, brave Karina, until the very end. And Tami…poor, scared Tami.

*I have to tell Beast Boy,* I thought resolutely. *For my sisters.*

Beast Boy didn't appear to be on the verge of saying anything, so I continued.

"We didn't know what to do. We were each paralyzed with fear, so we just stayed there, standing in the middle of the room, guarding each other. We didn't know what was going to happen next. We were so young…so very young. Too young to hear the low, painful grunt and then the startled cry that we knew were made by our parents.

And that was when the sounds stopped. Just like that, our house was filled with an eerie sense of quiet and calm. But it wasn't totally silent. We could hear footsteps; low and heavy, like a lion crawling through the grass, stalking its prey…waiting to pounce."

Looking at Beast Boy, I saw my green friend had shrunken into the side of the cart, his eyes filled with fear. I kept going.

"The door opened, and a metal boot stepped in, followed by the man you and I know as-

Suddenly a bomb flew through the air, hitting the cart above us. Flipping out of the cart, I kicked away another bomb that was headed for our cart, then turned to Beast Boy.

"Slade."

* * *

><p>Okay, so I'm sorry I haven't updated! Forgive meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! But hey, I'm back, and I hope you guys like the chapter. This had a lot of exposition, but next chapter's BB <em>and<em> Jay vs. Slade! Although mostly Jay...cause Beast Boy's gotta go kidnap...

Spoiler! (p.s. the question this week is a spoiler so only read if ya don't mind knowing what happens next, I'm putting it far down so no one sees it by accident)

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

\/

Question whatever:

Would you rather have BB capture Robin successfully and bring the Boy Wonder back to the Tower or have BB be caught by the villains while trying to capture Robin?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

Ch. 12-Reasons

"Slade," Jay hissed as she flipped back into the Ferris Wheel cart after kicking another bomb away. However, before she had time to focus, a large hand came out of nowhere and punched her in the jaw, sending her slamming across the top. Slade lunged at the girl again, but suddenly a cobra's tail wrapped around his ankles tripping him in the process. When Slade looked up, he received a very evil hiss from Beast Boy, now in snake form. When the young titan went to bite at Slade though, the man grabbed the cobra by the throat and threw him over the side of the cart.

Beast Boy barely had enough time to morph into an eagle and swoop near the house of mirrors when he heard a loud crash behind him. Before he could turn around, a strong gust of wind from the blast threw him into the house of mirrors and sent him tumbling onto the floor. Morphing back into a human, Beast Boy rubbed his head as he slowly rose from the ground. He was about to make his way out the door when Jay burst in and grabbed his arm, pulling him along with her through the mirrored corridors.

"Ow Jay," Beast Boy whispered urgently.

"Sorry," was Jay's just as worried response.

"Where are we going?" Beast Boy asked, but Jay only shushed him as they continued to walk. Finally, upon reaching a small out cove that two mirrors created, Jay pulled Beast Boy into the alcove.

"Listen to me Beast Boy," Jay said, any sense of joking or lightness gone from her voice. "I've managed to blow up the Ferris Wheel. This will buy us some time for what I need to tell you. It's very important that you follow these instructions Beast Boy, write down to the letter."

"Okay," Beast Boy replied cautiously, his eyes wide with Jay's sudden change of character.

Pulling out a small locator with a dot on the screen, Jay showed it to Beast Boy. "This shows the location of Slade's base. I managed to bug Robin while I was fighting him so that when he went back to the hideout, I would know its location. You will travel there, without being seen. Upon reaching Slade's hideout you will enter through the roof. Slade will have probably covered the entrance up with debris so you might have to look around. But be stealthy, Slade might not have put lasers because he isn't too worried about people intruding but he _will _have cameras."

"Okay but when I get there he'll be waiting for me," Beast Boy argued.

"No," Jay shook her head. "That man who just attacked us, that's the real Slade."

"What?" Beast Boy's mouth dropped. Slade ever made solo appearances in person. Usually they were his robot doppelgangers.

"Listen!" Jay ordered. "We don't have much time! Once inside Slade's hideout you need to find Robin."

"Jay, I don't think I can-

"Would you listen Beast Boy? You are to find Robin, and use this on him before he can hurt you." Jay again pulled a contraption out of her belt and placed it in Beast Boy's hands. "Get close to Robin and press the button on top. Then throw it at him and the explosion should knock him out. Then you are free to take him."

"I'm sorry, take him?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"Of course," Jay replied. "This might be the one time Slade will let his guard down long enough for you to snatch the prize. It's cat and mouse Beast Boy. Only this time the mice aren't playing by the rules."

"But why?" Beast Boy asked. "What would make Slade so distracted to just leave Robin and his hideout? What would make the cat leave his place by the mouse's hole?"

"A new mouse," Jay smiled for a moment.

Suddenly the sound of doors crashing echoed through the House of Mirrors.

Jay made her way around Beast Boy and into the open.

"Jay, what are you doing?" Beast Boy hissed. "Get back in here so you'll be safe!"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way," Jay got into a fighting stance as she eyed the end of the hallway. "You'd better go now Beast Boy, I'm not sure how long I can hold Slade."

"Wait, _you're_ the new mouse?" Beast Boy. "No way Jay, I won't let you face this guy alone! He'll kill you! You already know he wants you dead!"

"It's alright Beast Boy," Jay replied. "This mouse has had enough of hiding. I can take care of myself. Go. Get Robin. Bring him back to Titan's Tower. Hopefully I'll be waiting for you there. Then we can end this."

"But Jay I-

"Beast Boy, I need _you_ to do this," Jay averted her eyes from the hallway and stared straight at Beast Boy. "_You_ have to go to Slade's hideout. _You_ have to kidnap Robin. _You_ have to bring him back. And whatever you do, _don't_ call for help on your communicator. Slade will pick up the signal and know what we're up to."

Beast Boy remained quiet for a long time. He was seriously considering forgetting about Robin and staying to help Jay take down Slade, but when he looked into Jay's eyes, he knew what she wanted him to do.

"Alright," Beast Boy whispered.

And then there was quiet. Not peaceful quiet, but sort of an ominous silence, right before a storm. Jay narrowed her eyes as she looked back at the hallway. Beast Boy watched nervously from the alcove. All seemed still.

Until the storm hit.

Slade came at Jay in a whirlwind, throwing punches and kicks while Jay barely dodged and deflected all of them. As they continued to fight through the House of Mirrors, glass was broken, fists collided, and rage swirled, creating the mood and scene of a full on war.

And all while a little green mouse was making his way toward the cat's den.

* * *

><p>Woo! New chapter! Okay guys so you all have been really patient with me! This is the last chapter that I will be "introducing" Jay so to speak. Now it's time for action, which is what most of the chapters from now on will have. Thanks again for letting me add this new character, and I have so much in store I can't wait! And for the question of the chapter, I might not go with the majority but I want to hear what you guys have to say and your reasoning behind it because when I get answers like that it's very inspiring!<p>

Question five (I think):

Would you rather have Robin stay Slade's apprentice at the end or go with the Titans (keep in mind this is a trilogy)?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do now own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners!

Ch. 13-Instinct

_Slade came at Jay in a whirlwind, throwing punches and kicks while Jay barely dodged and deflected all of them. As they continued to fight through the House of Mirrors, glass was broken, fists collided, and rage swirled, creating the mood and scene of a full on war._

_And all while a little green mouse was making his way toward the cat's den._

* * *

><p>As Beast Boy hurried through the streets of Jump, now as a fox, he couldn't but feel overwhelmed. Just a few minutes ago he was finally getting to know Jay; finally they would be more than friends. Beast Boy had planned to kiss her too. But then Slade showed up. Just like before. Only this time he wasn't dealing with a betrayal. No, this time he was dealing with the fact that the girl he loved was counting on him to break into <em>Slade's<em> hideout and steal _Slade's _apprentice without any of _Slade's_ henchmen noticing him. It was maddening when Beast Boy thought of all the things that could go wrong.

*But at least I don't have to fight the guy,* Beast Boy remembered. Back on the pier, Jay was fighting for her life against the madman. Beast Boy shuddered. He didn't want to think about how the fight was going. He didn't want to think about Slade's hunger for Jay's destruction.

A small vibration made its way up Beast Boy's spine from the location device, indicating he had almost reached the hideout. Morphing back into human form, Beast Boy began running through Jump on his own two feet, worried at any second Slade would pop out and attack him.

But Jay must have been even more incredible than Beast Boy realized, because when he got to Slade's hideout, no one was there waiting for him. Morphing into a fly, Beast Boy zoomed over the roof, trying to see if he could find any entrance. Remembering Jay's instructions, Beast Boy flew over near a very disgusting smelling pile of debris and flew under it to find a small grate. Thankfully the grate had slits so Beast Boy slid right through.

TTTTTTTTTTT

Robin was sitting in Slade's main control room practicing his punches when the alarm (a big red light) went off. Smiling, Robin hurried over to Slade's control panel, excited that his master had _finally_ come back. But as Robin looked at the screen, he didn't see Slade sliding through the grate. In fact no one had opened the grate. No one was in the hideout.

*But then why did the alarm go off?* Robin wondered, until he caught a slight movement on the screen. Squinting his eyes, Robin realized it was a fly.

*But Slade made sure that flies wouldn't get in by spraying something that wards them off,* Robin realized, his eyes widening. Then, as Robin watched the fly morph into a familiar green kid, his widened even more.

"Beast Boy."

TTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy walked through the hallways of Slade's hideout quietly, biting his lip and wiping the sweat from his brow. There were no instructions from Jay now; now it was Beast Boy's time to improvise.

"Beast Boy," Robin's angry call sounded from behind Beast Boy.

Whipping around and seeing the extremely enraged look on Robin's face, Beast Boy gulped. *Yep, time to improvise.*

"Uh…hey Robin," Beast Boy smiled sheepishly.

"What did you…how did you…why are you here?" Robin stammered.

"Oh um…just walking around," Beast Boy inched closer to Robin. "Uh…what are you doing?"

"I was waiting for my master to return. I wasn't expecting…you," Robin sneered. But Beast Boy could see Robin's confusion behind his mask of anger.

"Oh well, you know us Titans, we always just pop in," Beast Boy laughed nervously.

"How are the Titans?" this time the venom in Robin's voice was genuine.

"Good," Beast Boy continued to inch closer. Thankfully Robin was taking this as a challenge and was also moving closer to Beast Boy. "Well we weren't doing that well until Jay came."

"So she's a Titan?" Robin hissed.

"Well…no, not really," Beast Boy replied. When he saw Robin smile, he continued, "but she's going to be! She's got a room and everything!"

"She will _not_ become a Titan," Robin growled.

"Well I don't think she'd become Slade's apprentice," Beast Boy replied. "After all she and Slade…not the best pair."

"We'll see," Robin spoke, and then lunged. Caught off guard, Beast Boy didn't have time to dodge as Robin punched him right in the gut with amazing speed and force.

*Oh man, he's gotten better,* Beast Boy cursed as he morphed into an eagle to soar to the top of the hallway. However Robin must have been expecting him to do so because he threw a bomb at the ceiling right as Beast Boy was heading down from it. Blown away by the explosion, Beast Boy skidded across the ground. Hearing footsteps approach him, Beast Boy morphed back and grabbed the device slyly from his belt, getting ready to throw it when a cannonball suddenly soared through the wall behind them, causing an explosion that sent both Robin and Beast Boy flying.

TTTTTTTTTT

(Robin's POV)

*Ow, my head,* I rubbed my forehead as the dust from the explosion cleared. *What just-

Suddenly I caught sight of Beast Boy and Mad Mod fighting, and my body acted on instinct.

Old instinct.

Before either Beast Boy, Mad Mod, or I had time to react to what I was doing, I had punched Mad Mod in the face, grabbed the Brit's arm and threw him into a wall, effectively knocking him out.

It was only after this, as I was trying to catch my breath and get rid of a very painful headache that had arisen did I realize what I had done.

*Oh no. Oh no! What have I done?* I thought worriedly. And it wasn't an accident either. I had just _attacked _Mad Mod, a fellow villain, and _protected_ the very Titan I had just been trying to destroy.

"Woah…" I heard Beast Boy gasp from behind me. That turned my attention back to Beast Boy. Maybe I could turn this around. Maybe, if I captured Beast Boy, it would balance out my actions. That was my only hope of reconcile.

But as I turned around to fight Beast Boy, a strange bomb was thrown in my face, exploding and sending me into black.

TTTTTTTTTTT

(Jay's POV, starting when she is standing in the hallway)

All was calm. I could see Beast Boy standing in between the mirrors, looking at me desperately. I could hear faint footsteps, but those were probably echoes. My senses were telling me that there was no one there in that house of mirrors except for Beast Boy and myself. But I wasn't one to trust my senses.

He came at me all at once, hands and feet flying at me from all different directions. I didn't have time to notice if Beast Boy escaped, but I hoped he did. This was our one chance to capture Robin; our one lucky day when Slade had left his headquarters.

*For me,* I thought as I continued to dodge Slade's blows. *He left his headquarters to fight _me._*

After deflecting one of Slade's blows, I managed to get a small hit in, right beneath his chin. But this only angered Slade further, causing him to push even harder. Before I was able to dodge a punch, my gut had been kicked firmly and I was sent flying into a mirror. Quickly lunging away from the mirror to avoid having glass fall on top of me, I turned my attention back to Slade.

"I see you've gotten better Reyna," Slade hissed as he began to circle me.

"Don't _ever_ call me that," I snarled, pulling out my bo staff and lunging. Slade too had his staff out and ready. Our bo staffs hit each other with a loud, screeching clang.

"Why? Does it bring back too many bad memories?" Slade replied. I knew he was trying to get me worked up so I would lose my focus, but the anger I felt toward him only seemed to strengthen my desire to beat him.

"Like you care," I growled, managing to get a nice kick to his arm while he was caught off guard by what I said. But when I went to punch Slade, the man grabbed my arm and flung me across the room into another mirror.

"I _always_ cared about you," Slade responded, back to circling me again. "From the day I set my eyes on you…and your sisters."

I couldn't help it. I lunged right at that monster, with nothing but my hands formed like claws that I was hoping I could tear the man's eyes out with. But I was playing right into Slade's hands. He grabbed my arm again, only this time he didn't let go, but instead pulled me into his massive chest.

"I did _everything_ you ordered," I hissed, knowing Slade would want more than my previous shout as a response. "I did _everything_ you asked."

Suddenly my back was flaring in pain, and I was dropped to the hard ground.

"That's right Reyna, you did do everything I ordered you," Slade hissed. "Except you didn't obey my last request."

"Because it was _murder_," I shouted.

"I told you what to do," Slade continued. "You could have killed the innocent. I brought him in on a silver platter. I didn't even order you to break his neck. Just point the gun and shoot. But you couldn't do it. You couldn't bring yourself to kill, even though you knew what the greater punishment would be."

"I will never kill," I hissed, acid coating my voice.

"But Reyna," I knew Slade was smiling under his mask, "you already have."

"No!" I screamed. "That wasn't my fault!"

"Oh but it was," Slade continued. "Since you would not hold up your end of the bargain, I couldn't hold up mine. So naturally I had to order Karina to-

"Stop it!" I interrupted him, unable to hide the tears in my eyes.

"Although it was a shame they both had to die," Slade kept talking, continuing to push me over the edge. "I had to planned to use Karina as a servant when we took over the world."

"You planned for both of them to die and you _know_ it," I snarled.

"But if you only had obeyed that order," Slade responded. "We wouldn't be having this discussion right now. You would have saved not only your sisters, but you would have also prevented a certain boy from a large amount of suffering."

"You're manipulating him," I countered. "You're trying to break him. Just like you broke me. But the thing is Slade, I've _healed_. I learn from my mistakes."

"As do I," Slade replied. And then we were fighting again. Like a whirlwind, we decimated that House of Mirrors. But while Slade continued to fight and continued to lunge, I was getting tired. I had not fought like this in a long time. My lungs screamed for air, but every time I attempted to make a break away from Slade for just a little rest, he would merely flip over me and block me from escaping, forcing me to fight. I was trapped, and both Slade and I knew it.

It wasn't long before Slade got his hit in. Right in the jaw to. My back landed on the floor with a sickening thud, desperately clawing for air and trying to wipe the pools of sweat off my face.

Suddenly a foot was placed on my stomach. Looking up, I saw Slade' s gleaming eye staring down at me victoriously. I might have improved, but I was still no match for him. This revelation only made me angrier, but when I tried to move, Slade's foot slammed me down into the ground, knocking the breath out of me.

"I should kill you," Slade whispered, with a crazy desire in his voice. "You've caused me far too much trouble than I would have liked. But…I will be merciful."

Again Slade slammed his boot into my stomach.

"Run away, Reyna," Slade ordered. "Run away and don't _ever_ let me see your face again."

And then Slade's foot was off my chest and I could breathe again. It was then that I realized that I still needed to be fighting Slade; who knew if Beast Boy had even managed to find Robin yet. I needed to buy him more time. Even if it meant getting a beating to do so.

Gingerly pulling out my S shooter (bird-a-rang shooter but with Jay's S shaped weapons), I pulled the trigger, enjoying watching an S wrap around Slade's leg and throw him to the ground.

"I'm done taking orders from you," I growled from the floor. Slade turned around, a murderous look in his eye. But just as I thought he was going to lunge, a faint beeping sound came from his arm.

"What?" Slade's voice turned from shock to horror. "But how did he…"

I knew then that Slade had turned his glance to me.

"IT WAS A SETUP!" Slade roared.

"Better hurry back Slade," I spat out. "Before Beast Boy takes your precious bird."

Before I could blink, Slade was gone. Gingerly lifting myself off the ground, I began to limp toward the entrance to the House of Mirrors.

*Beast Boy,* I mentally chided my teammate. *I told you _not_ to call for help.*

When I reached the outside of the House of Mirrors, my body gave out from under me, and I fell to the ground. It was still dark outside, but a small sliver of light was just coming up over the horizon.

*How long did Slade and I fight?* I wondered as I lay on the ground and finally succumbed to my body's overwhelming desire to sleep.

It seemed like hours before I came to again, shaken awake by a gentle hand. Opening my eyes, my blurry vision finally became clear, and I saw Beast Boy's smiling green face above me.

"Beast Boy," I whispered.

"I got him Jay," Beast Boy smiled. "I got him."

* * *

><p>Okay, so this is a REALLY long chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Originally I was going to split it into two chapters but I liked the flow of it as one, so, here you go! Please read and review, and thank you to all who are reviewing, it's really helping me a lot.<p>

Question 6:

Is it time for Batman?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful owners. Enjoy!

Ch. 14-Old Masks

Starfire paced nervously in the main room of Titans Tower. Her eyes kept scooting back to the hallway that led to _his_ room, and then to the opposite hallway that led down of the med bay where Jay was still recovering. While part of her felt bad that she wasn't with the others waiting for Jay's awakening, it was almost Starfire's turn to talk to _him._ And she would not miss that for the world.

Her thoughts once again led back to Robin. She wasn't entirely sure what he would say, if he said anything at all. So far Beast Boy and Cyborg hadn't been able to get a word out of Robin. They had tried everything; bribing, yelling, begging, but none of it appeared to be working. They had told Robin the truth over and over again, but their stubborn ex-leader just turned away, refusing to listen. Starfire hoped maybe she could convince Robin, but after all that they had been through, she was nervous…to say the least.

Suddenly the sound of a door hissing echoed through the silent halls. Starfire zoomed toward Robin's room, only to almost bump into Raven, who was just making her way out. The Tamaranian looked at Raven hopefully, but Raven just shook her head sadly before disappearing in the direction of the med bay.

Starfire took a deep breath, and entered Robin's room.

It was surprising to say the least. Starfire expected Robin to be hidden in some shadowy corner of the room, but instead he was leaning on one of the walls in his room, holding Slade's mask and staring at it intensely. Almost like any other, normal, day.

"You want to yell at me too?" Robin hissed, still looking at the mask. "Everyone else has."

"I do not wish to yell," Starfire said quietly. "Merely to understand. Robin, why do you not believe us?"

"You expect me to trust you four after everything you put me through?" Robin replied, looking up at Starfire. What Starfire remembered as a happy, hopeful face, was now bitter and angry. Stunned by Robin's accusing face, she didn't say anything.

"Doesn't matter anyway," Robin continued, looking back at the mask. "You always thought I was the same as Slade anyway."

"That is not true. I said you and he are similar. From what I understand about your language, similar does not mean same," Starfire responded, and unable to handle this cold and angry Robin, fled from the room.

Starfire's flight left Robin in the room, now locked, alone. As he was looking at the mask again, Robin snapped and flew it across the room. The piece of metal slammed into the far wall, bringing down a few newspaper clippings with it. Sighing, Robin made his way over to the now fallen papers and began to pick them up.

As he went to put them back on the wall, Robin's eyes fell upon a peculiar device that was on his desk. He did not remember leaving that there; even now after so many days. Making his way over to his old desk, Robin picked up the small silver sphere, which immediately came to life, causing Robin to drop it.

However, the sphere landed on the ground softly and a holographic image of Batman himself came from a small camera.

"Hello Robin," the holographic Batman spoke. "By now you must have rejoined the Titans for you to open this in your old room. For some reason, I have not been able to speak with you to tell you this in person.

Robin, I cannot begin to tell you how deeply sorry I am for letting this happen to you. I know we parted on rather tense terms before, but I would never _ever_ want you to feel so hurt and degraded as you did.

But Robin, you must also know, that Slade had me kidnapped. Otherwise, I would have been able to help you when your friends were forced to shoot you out of that window. And please Robin, try to forgive them if you already haven't. They were being manipulated by Slade, just as you were. I know that doesn't excuse truly any of our behavior but…know that we love you Dick. We really do."

The holographic image of Batman disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared, leaving Robin standing in the room by himself. The ex-boy wonder's eyes were wide and his heart was racing. Robin was trying to think rationally, but every time he tried to focus, Batman's words surfaced in his mind front and center.

_We love you Dick. We really do._

TTTTTTTTTTT

An hour later, when Cyborg came back into Robin's room to give his ex-teammate dinner, he found Robin standing in the middle of the bedroom, arms crossed and a determined look on his face.

"I want to talk to Jay."

TTTTTTTTTTT

(Jay's POV)

Cyborg came out of Robin's room, still holding Robin's plate of food, with a peculiar look on his face. As he walked closer to the four of us gathered in the main room, he looked directly at me.

"He wants to talk to you," Cyborg stated, handing me the food tray.

My hands weakly grabbed the tray. To be honest, I wasn't really in the mood to talk, but this might be my only chance with Robin.

I took a step, bracing myself against the couch. I was still very weak from my fight with Slade, and still very tired since I woke up. But I wouldn't let that stop me. Inching my way across the room, I eventually made it to the entrance of the hallway that led to Robin's room. However, my legs were exhausted and I had to kneel on the ground for a moment to collect myself.

"She can barely walk," I heard Beast Boy protest. "How can she argue with Robin without passing out?"

"I'm fine," I hissed, and, with difficulty, resumed my walking crawl towards Robin's room.

"Jay, are you sure you're okay to do this?" Cyborg asked. "It's not like Robin's going anywhere."

Catching my breath, I spun around to face Cyborg and the others. "The longer we wait, the more time Slade gets to plan for kidnapping Robin back. The sooner we expose him to the truth, the better. Besides," I smiled, "I'll be alright. Robin should get a good look at what his master can do anyway."

With that, I half walked half heaved myself through Robin's door.

* * *

><p>New chapter! Exciting! This was fun to write mainly because of the Batman scene, and if any of you were wondering, I will be explaining how Beast Boy didn't get caught even though he called for help. But anyways, please read and review! I hope you guys liked my Batman addition!<p>

Question something?

Should Robin stay with the Titans for a bit or is next chapter Slade time?


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners!

Ch. 15-Eye of the Storm

(Jay's POV)

Robin was waiting for me. As I limped into the room, I saw his eyes widen, no doubt he was wondering who could hurt me this badly.

*Take a good long look Robin,* I thought as I stumbled to the floor, hating how weak I must have looked to Robin. I waited to hear Robin's slight gasp or deep sigh, but instead, I felt his gentle hands helping me up and guiding me into the only chair in his room.

"Thank you," I wheezed. Robin, who was standing in the middle of his room again, his arms at his sides awkwardly, nodded.

"I suppose you were fighting…" Robin began but then trailed off, probably not wanting to think about what his _master_ could have done to me.

"Yes," I hissed, perhaps a bit too harshly. Trying to calm down, I continued. "But I can tell you about that later. You wanted to talk to me?"

Robin nodded again. "It was you, wasn't it? You're the one who developed the whole kidnapping."

"I had a hunch if Beast Boy and I went out alone, Slade might take the bait," I explained. "Turns out he did."

"Why?" Robin asked. "I don't get it. Normally Slade is always so calm and so wary about making personal appearances often. But then you arrive, and it seems that all the man wants to do is see you."

"Believe me, Robin," I replied. "He wants to do more than see me. He wants to wipe me off the face of the earth. And he's almost succeeded a couple times."

"But why?" Robin asked.

"It's a long story," I sighed. "But you didn't ask me to talk to you just to find out why Slade hates me so much, did you? So why did you want to talk to me?" I didn't want to talk about my past again; in this state I'd probably pass out from grief.

"I want to know the truth," Robin crossed his arms.

"From me?" I asked, confused.

"From you and only you," Robin replied. "You're the only one I can listen to the truth from without bias. You're the only one that I won't cover my ears and turn away. Please…" Robin seemed to almost be begging, "I need to know."

"Okay," I sat up, trying to get my facts straight. The Titans had told me most of what happened, so I hoped I wouldn't miss anything important.

"So…this all started when you and the Titans were at a party, right?" I began, looking to Robin. He nodded, not speaking.

"And somehow you got separated from the group…" I tried to remember what happened next. Who had fought Robin, what had he done? But my mind was still cloudy, so I came straight out with it.

"Robin, Slade manipulated you. He somehow infected you and your friends with probes that controlled you and your…friends' emotions."

At this, Robin's eyes widened. He bit his lip, and I knew he was holding back tears. His life had been turned upside down already and now it being flipped right side up again.

"He used these probes," I continued, "to alienate you from your team. And he made your friends more irritable and suspicious. So when you got shot out of the tower…"

I stopped, waiting to see if Robin wanted me to go on. I would if I needed to, but I was pretty confident he could fill in the blanks.

"I thought he…I thought he really…" Robin sputtered. I couldn't take it anymore. I hated seeing Robin this weak, and I knew he hated it too. Gingerly making my way across the room, I went over to the boy wonder and wrapped my shaking arms around him.

"I'm sorry Robin," I soothed as I held onto Robin tightly. "I'm so sorry. But you have to understand, your team needs you. They love you Robin. Believe me, I can tell. Remember what I told you? Look past what Slade's allowing you to see."

TTTTTTTTT

(Slade's POV)

It was surprising at first. Yes, very surprising. To have anyone even come close to tricking me was…well impossible. No one had ever played me before.

But Reyna had.

She knew the one thing that I wanted; the one thing that would cause me to act irrationally. And I fell for it. I took the bait. While I was fighting her, Beast Boy was taking my precious Robin. It was almost too much to bear when I saw the signal coming from my headquarters. The signal made by Beast Boy's communication device.

I had bolted to my hideout as soon as possible, eye locked on the signal. It wasn't moving, so I assumed that Robin was putting up a fight and Beast Boy had been dumb enough to call for back up. I was wrong. When I got back to my headquarters, all that was left was Beast Boy's smashed communicator. It was almost as if Beast Boy knew I was close to finishing Reyna. His animal instincts probably.

Then there was Mad Mod, yelling and screaming about how Robin had betrayed him. How he had defended Beast Boy when Mad Mod was fighting the changeling. But I barely paid attention. Robin too was acting on his instincts. Something that I now realized I would have to beat out of him, even if it did break him a little too harshly.

But now Robin was in the Titans' hands. A wave of pure anger surged through me at the thought of what the Titans were telling him, and it infuriated me to think that Robin might actually be forced to listen.

*What if he does listen?* the thought popped into my head for the hundredth time. *What if you lose him, because of Reyna?*

That girl had to be dealt with. I was sick and tired of her meddling. She had caused me enough trouble before she came here, and now…now she had just signed her own death sentence. The minute Robin was back in my grasp, she would be mine.

And this time there would be no mercy.

Because of Reyna, I now had to do something I wasn't particularly going to enjoy. But it had to be done. To get Robin back. To bring Robin home.

"Mad Mod," I hissed. "It's time."

Mad Mod nodded, and pressed a button, lighting up the huge screen in the control room. Suddenly the image of the Titans main room appeared.

Grabbing the trigger in my hand, I closed my eyes.

TTTTTTTTTTT

(Robin's POV)

Nothing made sense anymore. Everything was just one big blur. The line that separated good and evil was gone; completely obliterated before my own eyes. The Titans betrayed me. The Titans had no choice. Slade saved me. Slade manipulated me. Words and thought spun around me in an endless storm, whipping me off my feet and sending me flying. There was only one solid thing left. One ledge that I could cling to.

Jay.

As I held onto Jay, I desperately held the last real thing in my life. Funny how I barely knew this girl, and she was the only thing that made sense.

We began to move; Jay and I. We headed toward the door. My feet were dragging, but I was vaguely aware of the door sliding open, and the Titans supporting me. Even though I cringed away, the Titans were still there, guiding me to the main room. As I heard comforting voices that seemed to calm the storm just a little, I found something else to cling onto.

My friends. My true friends. The Titans. The Titans were still there for me. They hadn't given up on me. They did love me.

But just as the storm was beginning to finally settle, I bolt of lightning flew through the storm of mind and set my heart ablaze.

Through the fire, I only saw one thing.

My master.

* * *

><p>Angsty! Just a little though! I hope you guys liked Slade's little monologue! Please read and review, next chapter's evil Robin! MWA HA HA HA HA!<p>

Question I really don't know:

Would you rather have evil Robin be half evil (like he's torn between what to do because there's still good in him) or all the way evil?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans! The Teen Titans are owned by their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

Ch. 16-Betrayed by Shadows

(Jay's POV)

I smiled as the Titans led Robin into the room. It was exactly what he needed; to know that there were other people who cared for him, truly cared for him. I had finally breathed a sigh of relief when Robin let out a heart wrenching scream. Before any of us could move, Robin was on the ground, shouting in pain.

"Robin," Cyborg, the closest to Robin, went to help his friend when suddenly Robin flipped off the floor and planted his foot into Cyborg's jaw.

"Yo! What the-

Robin landed on the far end of the room near the door. His eyes were wild like an animal's and his lips were pulled back in a snarl. He quickly pulled out his bo staff and narrowed his eyes, staring at each of us. I grabbed my bo staff from my pocket and extended it, defensively putting it in front of me.

Robin, seeming to take this as a challenge in this furious state, lunged for me. Whipping my bo staff around, I managed to hit him in the chest and send him flying across the room. Using the momentum to flip himself back near the door, he growled and then sprinted down the hall.

"He's headed for the main control room!" Cyborg shouted. "He's gonna cut the power!"

"What is wrong with him?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"Who cares, we gotta stop him before we're all in the dark!" Cyborg barked, pointing to the hallway Robin had just run down. "This way!"

Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire sped off right after Cyborg. After putting my bo staff away, I began to follow when I heard a voice, calm and collected, behind me.

"Hello Reyna."

Spinning around, my eyes widened as I saw Slade on the big screen. However, the shock soon passed and my eyes narrowed.

"Slade," I hissed. "What do you want?"

Slade only laughed. "Oh Reyan," he replied, "it's not what I want from you, but what you want from me."

TTTTTTTTTT

The four Titans were sprinting down the hallway, when Beast Boy suddenly stopped.

"Jay's not behind us," Beast Boy realized as he looked around.

"We don't have time for this," Raven grabbed his arm and began to pull him down the hall. "She probably went a different way."

"Come on guys, we're almost there-

Cyborg's sentence was cut off as the lights flickered out, leaving them in total darkness.

"Not good," Beast Boy said worriedly, trying to see through the darkness. Starfire created a star bolt in her hand, which provided some light for the four of them.

"Friends, what should we do now?" Starfire asked.

"We need to find some light," Cyborg explained. "We can't fight Robin in the dark, he'll have the upper hand."

"Then we need to head somewhere outside the tower," Raven pointed up.

"The roof?" Beast Boy asked.

"The moon is full tonight," Raven replied. "We should be able to see better than in here."

"But how are we going to get Robin to follow us," Starfire wondered. Suddenly a sharp S penetrated the darkness with its silver gleam. The S caught Raven in the arm just as a sharp kicking sound echoed around the hallway, followed by Cyborg's gasps for air.

Starfire managed to catch a glimpse of Robin before he flipped out of the way. Thinking quickly, Starfire looked above her to see Robin zooming down toward her. Creating a star bolt, she threw it at Robin, which sent him flying through the roof, effectively creating a hole for their escape.

"Hurry friends," Starfire called as she flew through the hole. Beast Boy followed close behind. Cyborg was up next and went over to Raven, who had ripped off a piece of her cloak and was wrapping it around her arm.

"Raven, are you alright?" Cyborg asked.

"I'll be fine," Raven replied. "It was just a scratch. Let's go. Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven began to zoom toward the whole, while the floor beneath Cyborg broke off and carried him through to the roof.

Once he got up there, Cyborg's gut twisted. There Robin was, fighting Beast Boy and Starfire furiously. The scene reminded Cyborg of an old memory, but he swatted it aside and went to help.

"Friend!" Starfire yelled as she hurled star bolts at Robin. "We do not wish to harm you! Please stop!"

Robin only snarled in response and threw bombs at Starfire, barely missing. Beast Boy lunged at Robin as a ram, but Robin grabbed his horns and flung him into Raven. For a moment, the fighting ceased and Robin was standing there, breathing raggedly.

"Dude," Cyborg put his hands up. "We don't want to fight you."

Robin only narrowed his crazed eyes as he glanced from Cyborg to Raven and Beast Boy, and then to Starfire. He began to move his hand toward his bo staff. Seeing this, Raven shot a small pebble to knock his hand away.

And then the fighting began again.

Robin flipped over Raven and threw various bombs, with one actually hitting her, causing her to fall to the ground. Beast Boy attempted to wrap around Robin's legs as a snake, but Robin only grabbed Beast Boy by the mouth and used him to wrap up Cyborg. But as he turned around, he came face to face with Starfire, who had a star bolt at the ready. Gripping a bird-a-rang, Robin pulled it up and got into a position.

Abruptly, Starfire extinguished the star bolt and placed her hand at her side.

"Some things do not change Robin," Starfire spoke softly, looking at Robin imploringly. "I cannot live in a world where we must fight. If you are truly evil…do what you must…"

Robin's fierce expression faltered for a moment. His hand still gripped the bird-a-rang, but his other hand twitched nervously. Opposing feelings clashed in his mind, making him immobile.

Starfire on the other hand, began to smile. "Friend," she began. "Come with-

Suddenly Robin fell to the ground, as the roof exploded in smoke.

"Friends!" Starfire coughed. "Where are you? I cannot see anything!"

"I'm over here!" Cyborg called from the opposite end of the roof.

The smoke cleared as Raven used her powers to push the plume off the roof.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked, for the spot where Robin had fallen was empty. After a looking around the roof, she spoke again.

"Where is Beast Boy?"

TTTTTTTTTTT

(Beast Boy's POV)

No, this couldn't be right. This just couldn't be. There was no way this could be happening.

Running through the streets of Jump, he kept his eyes glued to the shadowy figure carrying Robin across the city. When the smoke had erupted, he had managed to catch a glimpse of Robin being taken, so he hurried after them. But now he was wishing he hadn't. Because every now and then, he would catch glimpses of the figure's spiky orange hair.

*But why?* he thought to himself. *What is Jay doing with Robin?*

She and Robin suddenly escaped from Beast Boy's vision. Staying still on the rooftop he had just landed on, Beast Boy looked around furiously to try and find them again. But he had blown it. There was no way he could find them now.

Yet as Beast Boy was looking, he caught sight of someone else; another figure moving along the shadows. Only Beast Boy knew who that one was.

"Slade," he hissed, and made his way over where he saw Slade's figure.

When he found Slade, Beast Boy's eyes almost dropped out of their sockets. There was Jay! And she had Robin! They were in an alley below him.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to hold up your end of the bargain," Slade hissed.

"Here," Jay tossed Robin's lifeless body over to Slade, who caught it easily. Beast Boy watched horrified as Jay didn't argue, or fight, or even glare at Slade.

After placing Robin on his shoulder, Slade spoke again as he crept backward from her,

"Feels good following orders again, doesn't it Reyna."

* * *

><p>MWA HA HA! Evil Robin...and Evil Jay! I hope you guys liked it, a little something different!<p>

Question such and such:

Should Beast Boy confront Jay about her betrayal first or tell the Titans about her betrayal first?


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans and Robert Frost's poems are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy

Ch. 17-Confrontations

(Jay's POV)

I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. Not as I took Robin through the city, not as I _handed him over_ to Slade, not as Slade backed away, mocking me from behind his mask.

It was infuriating, thinking about what I had to do. I thought I had it all figured out; I thought I was one step ahead of Slade. But I was wrong. Slade still had one final trump card. And he had used it.

*At least it can't get much worse,* I thought as I began to jump from building to building, making my way back towards Titans Tower. Then, sighing, *How am I ever going to explain this to the Titans?*

Suddenly a tiger claw came out of nowhere, barely missing me by millimeters. Jerking backwards, I flung out my bo staff and smacked it into the tiger that was roaring down on me. As the tiger held back for a moment, I noticed the green tint to its fur.

"Beast Boy?" I asked, breaking position.

The tiger turned away, just as it morphed back into the hero I knew.

"Beast Boy don't scare me like that," I approached Beast Boy. But when I went to put my hand on his shoulder, Beast Boy whirled around, growling.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child! Like I'm an idiot!" Beast Boy raged.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong?" I asked, confused. An idea of why he was angry was nagging at me, but I was praying that wasn't it.

"Oh gee, I don't know, maybe I'm just a little upset that YOU'RE WORKING FOR SLADE!" Beast Boy screamed. I backed up a little as he took a step forward, his eyes gleaming murderously.

"No Beast Boy, you don't understand," I tried to explain but Beast Boy cut me off.

"Understand? Understand! What's there to understand? You betrayed us! You lied to us!" The words were pouring out of Beast Boy now, and they only seemed to be getting him more worked up.

"What, did you realize that we weren't good enough to save? Didn't want to side with the losers?" Beast Boy took another step forward, while I continued to back up, shocked by his accusations.

"Beast Boy if you would just listen-

"NO!" Beast Boy shrieked. "I'm tired of listening! I'm tired of trusting! I'm tired of it all! You're just like everyone else who comes here claiming to help us! But you know what, you're the one that's going to be sorry! We _will_ get Robin back, and we _will_ stop Slade, with or without you."

Beast Boy abruptly turned around and began to walk away.

"Beast Boy," I muttered, my heart breaking. No, I couldn't be deserted, I couldn't be.

Beast Boy looked over his shoulder at me. For once, my usually calm face broke and a small tear streaked down my face.

"Don't _ever_ come back," Beast Boy hissed, and then morphed into an eagle and flew off, leaving me on the rooftop with no home, no team, and no friends.

TTTTTTTTTTT

(Robin's POV)

When I woke up, my head was screaming in pain. Bits and pieces of memories flung themselves at me in an attempt to help me remember, but they were instantly burned by the ever present fire. After twitching my fingers and toes to make sure I wasn't seriously injured, I opened my eyes.

I was in my room. Nothing out of the ordinary. But why did I feel a nagging sensation that I didn't belong in here? It was like the feeling when you blackout and wake up in a new place. Still…that didn't make sense. The last place I remembered being was here, at Slade's hideout.

Sitting up, I looked around the room. Nothing had changed, but I still felt like something was wrong. Like I should have known something but it continued to slip from my mind. I clung at the little bits and images that were whirling around in my head, but they didn't answer any of my questions.

Suddenly the door opened with a low hiss. I watched as Slade stepped into my room, but was shocked to feel my body cringe at his arrival.

*It's just Slade,* I told myself, but even thinking of the name sent shivers up my spine.

"Robin," Slade spoke as he came to the edge of my bed. Looking up, I tried to smile.

"Hello…master," something twisted in my gut as I spoke the words, but I forced them out. What was going on with me?

"You must be feeling very weak Robin," Slade replied. "You've been fighting an infection."

"I have?" I cocked an eyebrow. I didn't remember getting sick. Then again, I didn't remember much at all.

"Yes, a very grave illness," Slade explained. "When I came back to the hideout, you had passed out on the floor. You were running a high fever and vomiting."

"But why can't I remember?" I asked, confused. My memory might have been very chopping but there was no way I had been vomiting. Wouldn't I taste it in my mouth?

"The drugs I gave you were very powerful," Slade continued. "Very beneficial, of course, but unfortunately, they came with side effects. Your loss of memory for one. Another side effect was hallucinations."

"Seems dangerous," I narrowed my eyes. I didn't know why I was so suspicious of Slade, but something about his explanation didn't seem right. Part of me was telling me to not worry about it and accept Slade's story, but still…

"A healthy risk," Slade responded. "I knew the dangers and the benefits and which one outweighed the other. And look what happened. Here you are, recovering faster than normal drugs would have let you."

"Well…alright," I finally let it go. I was too tired to be concerned with what had happened. Slade ruffled my hair quickly, and then headed back toward the door.

"I'm going to be working," Slade explained. "Should you need me, just press the call button on your arm. And don't try to go wandering, you need rest. If I catch you, you're going right back in that bed mister."

"Okay…master," I replied, but the words were hollow.

The door slid open and Slade slipped through. Once the door was closed again, I sat down on my bed, trying to make myself believe what Slade had just told me.

*That has to be it,* I tried to tell myself. *Slade wouldn't lie to me.*

But as I began to take the armor plates on my uniform off, I realized that Slade _did_ lie. For there, barely hanging on to one of my plates, was a single strand of bright orange hair.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Mad Mod asked Slade as they made their way down one of the many halls of Slade's hideout.

"Positive," Slade replied. "Now, what are the coordinates?"

Mad Mod handed Slade a small device that showed two blinking dots. One was in the center of the screen, which represented the heart of the city of Jump, while the other was a little more to the left, almost to the outskirts of the city.

"The one in the center is Jay," Mad Mod explained.

"Excellent," Slade put the device in one of his pockets. Then, turning to Mad Mod, he continued. "You know what to do?"

"Yes, we're ready," Mad Mod replied tiredly. He was sick of having to answer to Slade. Sick of having his every move needing approval from Slade. Because heavens forbid he would do something to turn Robin away from evil. This plan for turning Robin was getting out of hand.

Still, everyone was ready. Slade had come up with a final plan to get rid of the Titans, and the mysterious Jay. And once those annoyances were out of the way, Robin belonged to the villains; he was all theirs to control.

*Just one last plot,* Mad Mod thought as Slade made his way out of the headquarters and toward the heart of Jump.

*Just one last stage, before Robin is one of us.*

TTTTTTTTTTT

(Jay's POV)

I was surprised when I came across the book. But nonetheless, it gave me something to think it about. It took my mind off what had just happened.

While I had been jumping across the rooftops of Jump, I had come across my original rooftop where I had first sighted Beast Boy. The words of "Stopping by the Woods on a Snowy Evening," had run through my mind, and I had picked up the book. Now, in the heart of Jump, I was reading the poems, trying to ignore the fact that I had nowhere to go but that rooftop; nothing to look forward to but the next Robert Frost poem.

As I was mindlessly turning pages to get to the next poem, my eyes were caught by a poem I had only read once;

_Out through the fields and the woods_

_And over the walls I have wended; _

_I have climbed the hills of view_

_And looked at the world, and descended; _

_I have come by the highway home,_

_And lo, it is ended._

_The leaves are all dead on the group,_

_Save those that the oak is keeping_

_To ravel them one by one_

_And let them go scraping and creeping_

_Out over the crusted snow,_

_When others are sleeping._

The words registered vaguely in my mind. As I continued to read the poem, I couldn't block the painful memories that were still so fresh.

_And the dead leaves lie huddled and still,_

_No longer blown hither and thither;_

_The last long aster is gone;_

_The flowers of the witch-hazel wither;_

_The heart is still aching to seek,_

_But the feel question 'Whither?'_

_Ah, when to the heart of man_

_Was it ever less than a treason_

_To go with the drift of things,_

_To yield with a grace to reason,_

_And bow and accept the end_

_Of a love or a season?_

Suddenly I plunged into the memory, with its icy tendrils surrounding me on all sides as it overtook me.

* * *

><p>(Jay's POV, flashback)<p>

"Hello Reyna."

Spinning around, my eyes widened as I saw Slade on the big screen. However, the shock soon passed and my eyes narrowed.

"Slade," I hissed. "What do you want?"

Slade only laughed. "Oh Reyna," he replied, "it's not what I want from you, but what you want from me."

"What are you talking about?" I hissed, edging farther away from the screen. I hated not knowing what was going on with Robin. I wanted to make sure he was okay, and Slade was so inconveniently preventing me from doing so.

"Eager to help, aren't we?" Slade teased. I snarled, showing my teeth.

"If this is just a waste of time I swear-

"If you want to help Robin, you'll do as I say," Slade interrupted me, his eye narrowing. "Seeing as I am the one controlling him at the moment."

My eyes widened as Slade's comment sunk in. "You're doing this?" I asked incredulously.

"Well," I could tell Slade was smirking beneath his mask, "those probes controlling his emotions weren't ever taken out, and combined with a few other devices…the result will be interesting to say the least, for all of us. Nevertheless, let me put it to you this way, the longer you leave Robin at my hand, the more unstable and angry he will become. Now I am quite alright with an unstable Robin; he will be much easier to break. You on the other hand can't afford Robin in anything other than prime condition."

"I'm not helping you," I turned around and began to walk off when Slade continued.

"Reyna, if you walk away now, you'll only be hurting Robin. Sooner or later, I will get him, and by that time, he will be an emotional wreck. It pains me to do this, but I will follow through. As long as it's for Robin's benefit."

Whirling around, I snapped.

"YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT ROBIN'S BENEFIT! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS GAINING A STUPID APPRENTICE SO THAT WHEN YOU DIE THERE WILL SOMEONE JUST AS TWISTED AS YOU TO CARRY ON YOUR CRUEL LEGACY! WELL I WON'T HAVE IT! I'LL FIND SOME OTHER WAY TO CURE ROBIN AND GET THOSE…THINGS OUT OF HIM!"

"And right now Reyna," Slade replied. "You're helping my cause."

I sighed, breathing heavily from my outburst. Slade was right. I was only delaying the inevitable, and making things worse for Robin.

"What do you need me to do?" I finally spoke, hating myself for speaking those horrible words. It was those words that got me into a mess with Slade, and now history was repeating itself.

"Bring. Robin. Back."

* * *

><p>And I had done it. I had followed Slade's words right down to the letter. Like I had a choice. Either watch my friend suffer at my hands, or suffer at my enemy's hands. And in the end, I wasn't sure if I had made the right choice. Had giving in been the right thing to do? It was so hard to decide.<p>

Looking back at the poem, I noticed the title that I had neglected to see before.

"Reluctance," I spoke, enjoying how the word sprung off my tongue and leapt off into the cool night air around me. Deciding it was time to move on from the poem, I reached over to grasp the paper.

But just as I was beginning to turn the page, there was a loud thump on the rooftop.

"Hello Reyna," my heart hardened as I heard the voice that called out my name.

"Slade," I hissed, turning around. There was that man. That cruel, evil man. At the moment, I wanted nothing more than to tear his limbs off.

Before Slade could even get a syllable out, I lunged, with no hesitation, no boundaries. No reluctance whatsoever.

* * *

><p>Yay, new chapter! I hope you guys like it, oh my gosh I finally found the perfect ending. I'll give you all a hint: it's based on the lion king! Haha confused, that's okay!<p>

Question yada yada:

It's Batman time, would you like to see him find out about Jay's semi-betrayal or stay oblivious?


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans or Batman, they are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

Ch. 18-A Surprise to Die For

(Robin's POV)

"Let me out!" I screamed as I banged on the door for the hundredth time. "Let me out Slade! I know you're lying!" After I had found the hair, I had decided it was time to find out my own answers, but the door had been locked. Slade had never locked the door on my before.

After a few more pounds on the door, I sunk to the ground utterly confused. I didn't want to be here, but that didn't make sense. I didn't like Slade anymore, but why not? What wasn't Slade telling me? And where was Slade now?

"Slade!" I screamed as I threw myself at the door. I heard a slight creak in the metal, but the door stayed closed. Sinking to the ground again, I looked around, trying to find another way of escape. Then it donned on me, the other villains. If Slade didn't want _me_ to know what he was up to, then there was no way he would let the other villains know. And technically, the villains did have to obey me.

Pressing one of the small buttons on my arm, a small image of Mad Mod came up.

"Robin," the Brit hissed.

"I need you to come and get me from my room," I began. "And bring a blindfold. Slade needs you to come and blindfold me while he sets up for our training."

At this, the Brit smiled, for whatever reason. "I'll be right over."

"Good," I pressed the button again, preparing to make my escape from my…

*No,* I thought to myself. *This isn't my home.*

TTTTTTTTTTT

(Jay's POV)

"Well Reyna, you certainly have gotten better," Slade spoke. We were standing on opposite ends of the roof, eyeing each other warily. Both of us had been fighting intensely, and it seemed that we were almost evenly matched. "But, you can't expect to defeat me. I sought you out tonight so that I could finally finish you myself."

"Well then," I smiled, just as nonchalant. "What are you waiting for?"

Suddenly Slade lunged. Flipping backwards, I dodged his fist and threw an explosive S at the man as I landed on a beam above the roof. Slade had already dodged, but I was waiting. When I felt Slade jump up from behind me, I dropped to the ground just as a fist whizzed in the air above me. Spinning around, I managed to catch Slade's legs, tripping him. Jumping off the beam, I landed back on the roof and rolled to the side just as Slade's mass came hurtling toward me.

Standing up quickly, I noticed Slade had stopped for a moment. Then, to my amazement, I saw that he was breathing a little bit heavily. This made me smile.

"What's the matter Slade?" I teased. "Can't keep up?"

Slade lunged again. This time I lunged, and we collided, but at the last second Slade ducked and grabbed my suit from behind me, throwing me to the ground. Before I could get up, Slade had his foot firmly planted on my stomach again.

"Time to finish you," Slade whipped out his bo staff and raised it. But he never got the chance to swing it. Suddenly, he was flying backwards, with a new black mass on top of him.

TTTTTTTTTT

(Robin's POV)

After about ten minutes, Robin heard Mad Mod making his way around the hideout. Then, on second thought, Robin waited.

*Maybe if I let Mad Mod think I'm actually going to train with Slade, he wouldn't call for help when he brings me to the training room,* Robin thought to himself.

Suddenly the door slipped open.

"Let's go," Mad Mod had brought a blindfold and tied it around Robin's eyes. Like he really needed his eyes. Mad Mod was so bad at hand to hand combat that if need be, Robin could fight the Brit blindfolded.

Once they had made their way to the training room, Mad Mod stepped away from Robin.

"Do you need the blindfold taken off?" Mad Mod asked, hatred present in his voice. Robin knew why. Their little run in not so long ago had made things extremely tense between them. Slade had claimed that Mad Mod had just been in a craze when he had tortured Robin, but the boy wasn't so sure.

"No," Robin responded. Then, as an afterthought, he spoke, "Leave the door open Mad Mod, Slade's coming in soon."

"Very well," Robin heard Mad Mod's heels click out the door. After waiting a minute, he pulled the blindfold off, and made his way toward the door, which was thankfully open. He was about to run away from the echo of Mad Mod, but then caught himself again.

*What if Mad Mod knows what Slade's up to?* Robin thought to himself. Deciding it would be better if he knew what his supposed master was up to, Robin quietly followed Mad Mod's echo through the halls of Slade's hideout.

It was long before he heard something shift open and Mad Mod step through. Peering around the corner, Robin saw a door dissolving into the wall! But the handle still remained. In a mad dash, Robin sprinted toward the door handle, ready to fight. Slade _had_ been keeping something secret from him.

But as Robin flung open the door, he was utterly in shock. There, countless villains were occupying chairs, looking at multiple charts and talking amongst themselves. That is, they were. Until Mad Mod laughed manically.

"Well, look who we have here," Mad Mod grinned. "A little trespasser!"

But Robin was already running away. He hadn't stumbled upon anything secret, just a bunch of villains doing their work. And now he was in for it; when Slade got back surely he would rip Robin's head off for discovering the villains' secret room.

Robin found himself running to his room and flinging open the door. In a daze, he put on his street clothes and hurried out of the headquarters, thankfully not being stopped by anyone. But just as he had made his way out of the building, it suddenly exploded. Looking up, Robin gasped as he saw the horde of villains and their minions racing toward him, ready to kill.

*Oh no.*

TTTTTTTTTT

"Miss me," Batman growled, pinning Slade to the ground. Before Slade could say anything, Batman had picked the man up by the shoulders and had flung him across the roof. Slade skidded across the roof with a sickening thud.

"Are you alright?" Batman walked up to Jay, who was watching him in awe.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jay replied, smiling a little bit. "It's a good thing you arrived though, Slade almost had me."

"Well, he won't be a problem now," Batman looked over to where Slade was getting up. "I assure you." Then, the Bat made his way over to Slade.

"Batman," Slade teased. "Finally decided to show up?"

"I'm going to kill you Deathstroke. I'm going to make you wish you had never even seen Robin," Batman spoke, dead serious. Jay's eyes widened as she saw Batman get into position.

*Deathstroke,* Jay thought to herself. *Guess Slade's got a variety of names.*

"Fine, go ahead," Slade replied. "Try to kill me. But know I'm not the only guilty one on this rooftop." Slade eyed Jay, who glared at the man.

"Jay, what is he talking about?" Batman asked Jay, not taking his eyes off of Slade. But Jay didn't say anything, her eyes just flitted nervously from Batman to Slade.

"Go on," Slade mocked. "Tell him."

"It was for Robin's own good!" Jay snapped. "It was the only way!"

"Jay, what do you mean?" Batman stole a quick glance at Jay. Slade, taking advantage of this, lunged at the Bat, with his hands ready to break the man's neck. Batman turned around too late, just as Slade-

"No!" Jay flew from across the rooftop and collided with Slade's mass, sticking one of her S hooks into his stomach. The two fell on the rooftop in a heap.

"Jay!" Batman hurried over to where Slade was lying on Jay. Throwing the man off of her, Batman helped Jay up.

"You…you killed him…" Batman said incredulously, before looking at Slade's lifeless body.

"I…I…" Jay looked at the ground nervously, biting back tears. "I had to." She had always been against killing, but in that instant, nothing had mattered more than driving her hook through Slade's heart. But as the two made their way over to Slade, a shower of sparks exploded from the wound that otherwise would have killed him. Slade himself exploded, revealing his insides…of wires and technology.

"It was a decoy," Jay breathed, and then collapsed to the ground. "That wasn't Slade! He's not dead!"

Suddenly, both Jay and Batman felt the rooftop vibrate.

"What the…" Batman looked behind, to the top of the hill that the road they were above led up to. His eyes widened, and his heart sunk as he saw a faint dot sprint down the hilly road, followed by villains. A lot of villains…and a lot of robot minions.

Suddenly, Jay gasped. Whirling around, Batman drew in a breath as he saw Slade jumping across nearby rooftops. He was about to follow the man when Jay grabbed his arm.

"Batman," Jay spoke, her face drained of color. "The only reason Slade would be here is if…"

Both Jay and Batman looked toward the nearing stampede, their hearts sinking as they caught sight of a familiar domino mask.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN! Woo updating two days in a row! Will I update the FINAL CHAPTER tomorrow...we will see! Thanks to everyone who's reviewing, over 70 reviews, this is incredible! Thank you all so much, and thank you to the people who are reading. I'm hoping you all are enjoying this story! I know there was a lot of background, but trust me, this next chapter and then the final part of the trilogy are going to be so good! There's going to be so much Slade and Robin I won't be able to handle myself!<p>

FINAL QUESTION (this has to do more with my writing than the plot but it would still be really cool if you answered it so I would know):

Do you want me to start writing the final part in the trilogy or take a break and start a new Robin and Slade piece?


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do own any of this! The Teen Titans and Batman are not mine and belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

Okay guys, last chapter! And after a lot of thought (and consideration of your reviews) I've decided I'm going to finish up the trilogy! I don't like it when I'm left hanging, and after this ending, you might want to know what will happen…at least I'm hoping! Thanks again to all who read and reviewed, I will be doing an author's note similar to my previous story. So, without further ado…

Ch. 19-Nowhere to Run

_Suddenly, Jay gasped. Whirling around, Batman drew in a breath as he saw Slade jumping across nearby rooftops. He was about to follow the man when Jay grabbed his arm._

"_Batman," Jay spoke, her face drained of color. "The only reason Slade would be here is if…"_

_Both Jay and Batman looked toward the nearing stampede, their hearts sinking as they caught sight of a familiar domino mask. _

TTTTTTTTTTT

When Beast Boy got back to the tower, it almost felt like he was in a dream. Had he really just outcast Jay from the team? Had he really just told her to never come back?

Beast Boy didn't know what to think anymore. He had really trusted Jay, and she had let him down. In the end, she had been working for Slade all along. Just like…

"No," Beast Boy mumbled to himself. "Don't think about it."

Walking into the main room glumly, he was surprised when he received a bone crushing hug from Starfire.

"Friend!" Starfire cried happily as she whirled Beast Boy around and around. "We were so worried! When you disappeared along with Robin, we were afraid you had been kidnapped."

"Thanks Starfire," Beast Boy sighed with a half-hearted smile as she let him go.

Raven, noticing this, cocked an eyebrow. "Is something wrong? Where's Jay?"

But before Beast Boy had time to answer, the alarm system went off in a blaring frenzy.

"What is it this time?" Cyborg rolled his eyes and went over to the main screen. After he pressed a few buttons, the screen lit up to reveal a horde of villains chasing after a familiar boy wonder.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted. Their ex-teammate was barely ahead of the crowd, riding a motorcycle through the main street of Jump as the stampede of villains destroyed everything in its path.

"If they catch up to Robin, he's done for!" Cyborg realized. "Come on, we have to go!" The Titans turned around to run to the aid of their friends, but were stopped by a familiar villain in a onesie.

"You aren't going anywhere," Gizmo grinned manically. The Titans' eyes widened as they saw who was behind him. The High Five along with Dr. Light, Mother May-Eye, and Control Freak. Then, looking to Beast Boy, Gizmo uttered,

"Barf brain."

TTTTTTTTTTT

As the stampede flew through the streets of Jump and got closer and closer to Robin, Batman and Jay were following from above. Flipping from rooftop to rooftop, they never took their eyes off him. All around them, buildings were collapsing, panicked cries rang out, and smoke exploded. The sky above them became dark with the smoke, casting a grey shadow over the horrifying scene.

"Jay!" Batman called as he and the girl leaped onto another rooftop. "We have to find some way to get Robin out of there!"

"But how?" Jay called, ducking as a canon ball flew above her head. Looking down at Robin, the two realized that now the villains were firing things at Robin, and had sent multitudes of minions in a blind sprint toward Robin's motorcycle.

Suddenly, a hulking shadow flew over Jay and collided with Batman. Skidding to a halt, Jay's eyes widened as she saw Slade pinning Batman to the ground, holding a knife of some sort and ready to use it.

"No!" Jay screamed, but just as she was about to help, Batman kicked Slade off of him, sending the madman to the other end of the roof.

"Go!" Batman yelled as the building beside them collapsed, thankfully not taking the building they were standing on with it.

"But," Jay looked nervously from Batman to Slade, who was now getting up.

"GO!" Batman screamed as Slade lunged, kicking Slade in the gut just as Slade punched him in the jaw. Nodding hesitantly, Jay took off after Robin, who was getting farther away on his motorcycle, barely in front of the villains. The villains themselves seemed to have dropped back, but they had sent thousands of robots and henchmen in a flood of metal after Robin.

"I've got to get down there," Jay looked down at the street in front of Robin, still untouched by the horde of villains. While she was looking around frantically, her eyes came across a motorcycle in an alley not too far away. The plan Jay was forming was crazy, but she was running out of options.

*I hope this works.*

TTTTTTTTTTT

Robin was in full panic mode. Slade was nowhere to be seen, the villains were getting closer, and this bike was beginning to run out of gas. If anything could go wrong, it was.

What Robin didn't understand, was why the villains were so livid at him, and so bent on killing him. Wasn't he, as Slade's apprentice, supposed to continue their work? He would have found out sooner or later.

Something was bugging him. If Slade had lied to him about the previous night, what else had he lied about? Robin vaguely remembered his friends telling him that Slade had manipulated him, but at the time he had been so angry with them, he hadn't listened. Not that he had much time anyway, he had always been on missions. But still…what if he had listened to them? What if they were telling the truth? What if…

"AH!" Robin let out a startled cry as something hit his motorcycle, causing it to explode and for Robin to be sent flying. While he was in the air, Robin managed to grab onto a lamp post and hang on. Now robots and other creatures were passing him in the street, causing blind destruction. At first, Robin figured me might be able to wait it out until all of the minions had left, but when he saw Mad Mod and several other villains bringing up the rear, his eyes widened and panic filled his mind once again.

TTTTTTTTTT

Batman flipped out of the way as Slade kicked at him, barely missing Slade's foot by an inch. The two continued to pulverize each other until Slade stopped his attack, eyeing the boy wonder not too far away, who was clutching onto the lamp post for his life.

"Don't you even look at him!" Batman hissed.

"What?" Slade looked back at Batman. "He is _my _apprentice."

Even though the air was filled with screams, tearing metal, and the thunder of the stampede, it was quiet on that rooftop. _Deathly_ quiet.

"Oh sorry," Slade continued. "Did I hit a soft spot? Still mad that dear old Robin chose me over you?"

Batman said nothing, but instead lunged at Slade. Slade reached out to block Batman's punch, but Batman was already ahead. He reached out and swivel kicked Slade's legs, and then grabbed the man by his armor and thrust him into the ground.

"Still mad I can kick your ass any day?" Batman hissed.

"Who said I was fighting you," Slade replied. From _behind_ Batman. Just as Batman turned around to see the real Slade, the man detonated a device that released a heavy sleeping gas, effectively knocking out Batman. Grabbing the Bat by the collar, he pressed his communication device on.

"I've got the Bat," he spoke. "Are the Titans taken care of?"

"Yes," Mad Mod replied. Then, after a short moment of silence, "Sir, do we really have to kill-

"Yes," Slade hissed.

"But sir, why can't you-

"You will follow the orders I have given you," Slade threatened. "Or those will be the last orders you ever have."

"Alright," Mad Mod cut the transmission from his end. Looking down at Robin, who was still clinging to the lamp post.

Suddenly, the roar of a motorcycle came to life above him. Glancing up, Slade saw Jay ride her motorcycle off the roof above him just as the lamp post Robin was holding onto so desperately snapped, sending Robin flying.

TTTTTTTTTT

"NO!" Jay screamed. *He will not fall! Not like Tami! Not like Karina!* Jay thought as she throttled the motorcycle. Flying through the air, she grabbed onto Robin's clothes and pulled him onto the motorcycle with her. Before she could prepare, Jay's motorcycle landed roughly on the ground, almost toppling. With robots and minions all around her, Jay could barely see as she rode with the stampede. Zipping around hundreds of robots, she was beginning to sigh in relief. It looked like all they had been told to do was go forward; not to attack. As long as she stayed out of their way, she could make it.

But just then, a canon ball hit the back of the motorcycle, causing both of them to go flying. Still, Jay wouldn't let Robin fall. Wrapping one of her arms around the weak Robin, she used the other to pull out her S shooter. Praying she didn't miss, she shot at one of the building antenna. Just as Jay and Robin were about to hit a robot, the S wrapped around one of the antenna and latched on, causing the two to swing to a nearby rooftop.

Just as Jay was getting ready to land, she saw a canon ball coming toward the two of them. Right before it hit them, Jay let go of Robin, so that he landed (a little roughly) on the roof beneath them. Unfortunately, the canon ball was merciless, and hit Jay right in the hand, causing her to let go of her S shooter.

Luckily, Jay had managed to catch Robin's bird-a-rang shooter, and in a delirious state, shot it at another building's antenna farther down the street. It somehow managed to latch on, but Jay didn't use the momentum. Instead, she hung there, dangling above the stampede, clutching onto the shooter for her life.

Robin, although weak, managed to get up, and seeing Jay's dangerous situation, began to make his way over to her. But just as he was making his first jump, he was hit by a canon ball, and his world went black.

TTTTTTTTTT

Now that she had gotten the wind back in her, Jay began to hoist herself up the line of the shooter, like a rope. She was halfway up when she stopped, her heart ceasing its beating and her eyes widening tremendously. There, standing next to the antenna, was Slade. The _real_ Slade. Looking down at the hundreds of robots and minions beneath her, Jay gasped. Turning back to Slade, the world stopped as she looked at him, pleading with him not to do it.

"Slade," Jay begged. "Don't-

"Goodbye Reyna," Slade spoke in a whisper, almost as if he spoke to loudly the words would be blown away. He snapped the antenna.

And Jay fell.

TTTTTTTTT

It was a long time before Robin woke up again. When he did, he could tell, because his limbs were sore and stiff.

"What just," Robin began to wonder what was happening, but as the previous events returned to him in an overwhelming fury, Robin only had one thought.

*Jay!*

Since the horde of villains was gone, Robin quickly jumped from the building and slid down its side until he managed to flip onto the road. All was quiet. There was not a single minion left. The dust was still though. And so was the damage.

Robin's heart stopped as he saw a broken antenna lying on the ground, with his bird-a-rang strapped around it.

"No…" Robin couldn't help as tears began to form in his eyes. "Jay!"

He began to run down the street furiously, refusing to believe what just happened.

"JAY!"

But there was no need. For Robin saw the blood. He saw pieces of her uniform. And he saw the domino mask lying without its owner, in the middle of the road.

"No," Robin collapsed to the ground. "Jay! I know you're still out there! Please Jay, you have to be!" Where was she? Had the villains taken her somewhere? Was she being tortured? Were they probing her?

"NO!" Robin couldn't take it any longer. He began to wail, softly at first, but then he began to gain momentum.

"Not Jay," Robin sputtered. "Not her…"

Footsteps broke the silence around him. Turning around, Robin's teary eyes widened as he saw Slade walk up to where he was lying.

"St-stampede…Jay…I couldn't," Robin couldn't even think of what to say. "I couldn't save her. I-I failed."

"When I got here," Slade spoke. "She was lying there. It appears that, in saving you, she was not able to save herself. She…and Batman."

"What?" Robin's blood froze. "B-Batman tried to save me?"

"I found his body not too far away," Slade continued. "I moved both of their bodies. You didn't need to see that Robin."

"And the Titans," Robin sensed Slade had more to tell him, and fearing the worse, dug his head into his knees.

"The Tower was destroyed," Slade paused as Robin let out a small whimper, but then continued, "by the villains. They assumed you were trying to gain secrets to tell the Titans."

"Were the Titans-

"Come Robin," Slade put his hand on Robin's shoulder. "We must leave. The stampede caused too much destruction. There's nothing left."

"W-where are we going?" Robin sobbed.

"To the next city over," Slade explained. "Riko." Lifting Robin up and placing the boy on his feet, Slade nodded to a black car that was waiting for them.

"But I…" Robin didn't want to leave. What if Jay was still out there? What if Batman was still in the shadows?

"Robin," Slade spoke. "I saw them, with my own eyes. They're gone. There is _nothing left._ Trust me. If you don't want to go, I'll respect that, but I have to leave. There's too much attention on Jump now; it's not safe for me."

Robin didn't know what to do. His heart was begging him to stay here, but he knew it was almost close to breaking fully. He needed someone to trust. He needed someone to turn to.

And that someone was standing right before him. The last thing that held him to his old life was about to leave, with or without hims.

And Robin couldn't take anyone else leaving his life.

"Robin, are you coming with me?"

"Yes master."

* * *

><p>Me: Well...that was um...yeah...okay<p>

Slade: It was the perfect ending.

Me: You do know there's still one more WHOLE STORY right? This is a trilogy.

Slade: Well, everyone Robin cares about is dead, so that really doesn't matter.

Me: We'll see about that, Slade, because when I write my author's note, there will also be something else.

Slade: Don't do it. Don't-

Me: EPILOGUE!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners!

Woo! Author's note! Okay guys, so again, I just wanted to say thank you to all who read this story! And super thanks to those who reviewed! You guys are what keep me motivated, so I just want to show you how much I appreciate you. I know this story I haven't been very good with my updates or getting back to you guys about your reviews, and I'm sorry for that. But I just wanted to say thank you for continuing to review even when the story must have been boring since I was doing a lot of background. So without further ado…

batman-defeats-all: You were the first reviewer of all theirs, and you continue to review every chapter! Thank you so much for sticking with me since the beginning, I really appreciate everything that you write. Your love of Batman drives me to make Batman all the more awesome! Thank you!

Dreams2Paper11: You also were there for me in the beginning when my story was just starting. You've stuck with my trilogy since the beginning too, and that really makes me feel special! I hope you enjoy the next installment!

FluffyDarkUnicorn: I'm glad you liked my ending! And I've already started on the first chapter of All His (most likely the title) so hopefully I will be updating soon! Thanks again for reviewing!

walkerkyuubiluva: (mkay, hope I spelled that one right) Thanks for reviewing! Your review about Terra was particularly helpful. I was worried that no one was going to answer my question but when you did I was like "oh thank goodness, someone reads what I write at the bottom!"

DarkMousyRulezAll: words cannot describe how funny you are! Okay, so whenever I'm checking my reviews and I see one in all caps I'm like "yep, that one's DMRA". Your reviews always kept my smiling and inspired to keep writing!

Baruga: BARUGA! Haha ok so I was reading your profile last night and I couldn't help but laugh at some of the things on there. You're really cool and I really appreciate that you read my story even though I didn't PM you (at first!). Thanks for your reviews, and I'm glad you liked the story!

Swallow Tale: Once again, you are hilarious! Whenever I got a review from you, I was always left cracking up. Thank you for also continuing the story with me, and I'm looking forward to more exciting chapters in your stories (which you're doing awesome with at the moment)

Sadie Aurora Night: First of all, I love your profile picture! When I first saw it I was like woah, this is my life, in a nut shell! I hope there was enough Slade time, the final story's going to have A LOT! Thank you so much for reviewing!

Daughter of Apollo1217: I'm glad you enjoyed my story! I hope you enjoyed these last two hints about Jay's history, although it's really complicated so if you do figure it out, I'll be impressed!

DaniellePhantom609: That was so nice of you to say that this was one of the best stories you ever read! I hope I continued to please throughout the story, thanks for your review!

qwerty avelat: Well, what can I say, I liked the prequel too I'll have to think about your antihero idea though, because it's very inspiring! Thank you so much!

jordylilly777: ! I TRIED TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! Haha I'm glad you liked it :D Your reviewing really brightened me day!

TheLittleDuelist: I'm glad you love the story! And I hope you enjoyed evil Robin! Mwa ha ha, I loved writing that part! You're profile picture is really cool by the way…just thought I'd mention that…

court2454: okay your review was really deep and I love deep reviews every now and then, so let me say thank you for that! that was one of my main goals was to convey Slade's feelings for wanting Robin so I'm glad I was able to portray it to you!

Fighter1357: therefore, I updated as soon as possible! and I hope you enjoy the epilogue! It's got Slade…lots and lots of Slade! Haha thank you again, I appreciate your reviews!

SilentStorm1999: I WILL START WRITING THE THIRD PART! I actually already did… :D Thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy the third part!

Okay, so now for the real reason you guys came here…

Epilogue

Slade walked through the old hideout, cringing as he came across the control room. He and Robin had just reached Riko, and had arrived at the hideout. Robin was now sleeping soundly…or at least he was asleep.

Slade hoped he had made a good move, coming here to Riko. But Jump had been destroyed in the stampede; obliterated. And with no heroes left to save it, it would be a long time before Jump was ever fully restored.

He couldn't help but smile as he thought of his plan, perfectly executed. Now that Robin was drowning in despair, he would need someone to save him. And Slade just so happened to be ready. When Robin finally broke, Slade would be there to fix him.

To his liking, of course.

But as Slade was walking around the control room, memories found their way into the forefront of his mind.

* * *

><p>(flashback)<p>

"Put her in here!" Slade yelled. Immediately, two sladebots dragged the girl into the room and threw her on the floor. Landing with a sickening thud, the girl whimpered, but still didn't cry.

*She's a strong one,* Slade pondered as he moved the sladebots out of the room. *Very strong.* When he turned back around, he saw the ten year old looking at him with a glare that could have chilled the greatest assassin.

"You're going to get wrinkles if you keep doing that," Slade teased as he passed her. The girl merely scowled harder, clenching her fists as she got up from her spot on the floor.

"Why did you take me?" she asked.

Slade chuckled. How easy it was to forget the straightforwardness young children presented.

"Because, Reyna, you're going to be my apprentice," Slade replied. Then, before the child could respond, he had grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up so that they were eye to eye, or mask to mask.

"Perhaps you have forgotten that you_ agreed _to serve me!" Slade

"You were going to kill Karina!" Reyna replied through clenched teeth, refusing to show any pain. At this, Slade chuckled again.

"Oh Reyna, I won't kill Karina," Slade spoke. "I'll kill Karina _and_ Tami."

At this, Reyna let out a desperate wail.

"Don't hurt them!" she cried. "I'll do it! I'll be your apprentice!"

Slade tossed Reyna back onto the ground. Once again, she didn't let out a squeal of pain, but just looked back at Slade with narrowed eyes, hidden behind her domino mask.

"Good girl. And from now on, I'd like you to call me master."

* * *

><p>Before Slade could stop it, another memory came into his mind.<p>

* * *

><p>(flashback)<p>

The girl was progressing faster than Slade could have hoped. In reality, Slade was more than pleased; he was elated. Reyna was truly becoming the perfect apprentice, in every way. She was fierce, cunning, and always victorious. There was only one issue Slade truly had with Reyna. She would do whatever Slade ordered her…as long as it didn't involve hurting someone. Reyna could steal anything, and if someone charged at her, she could fight back. But she never took the attack. Always flight with that one. Like a bird. But now, that was about to change. It had been six months since he had taken Reyna in, and she _would _learn how to attack. For the good of her sisters.

Suddenly, the door to the control room opened, and in walked Reyna.

"Hello master," she spoke simply, looking at the ground.

"I see you have returned with the device," Slade replied. "Was it easy to take?"

"There was maximum security guarding the perimeter," Reyna muttered. "But once I got through the perimeter, there were only a few more guards to get past."

"Did you hit anyone?" Slade asked, even though he knew the answer due to the footage his hidden cameras presented. Reyna paused, biting her lip.

"No sir," she finally whispered.

"Reyna," Slade spoke disapprovingly. "I told you specifically to hit at least three people."

"But sir," Reyna looked up from her feet. "I still got the device. I saw no reason to hit anyone. I would have revealed myself if I had tried to hit them and I might not have escaped."

"Do you question my orders Reyna?" Slade hissed, his voice rising.

"N-no sir," Reyna quivered, as Slade rose from his chair and began to move closer to the girl.

"I'm starting to think that you do," Slade growled. Before Reyna could respond, Slade had grabbed her by the wrist and began placed a gun in her hand. "I didn't want to introduce this to you yet Reyna," Slade continued as a door opened to reveal a child, younger than Reyna. "But you need to learn who's in charge around here."

"S-Slade, I c-can't," the gun shook violently in Reyna's hand. She knew it was loaded; Slade had made her practice taking guns apart, and she knew the weight of a loaded gun.

"You can and you _will_," Slade grabbed Reyna's arm to keep it steady. "Or perhaps I should get your sisters in here…"

"NO!" Reyna cried and fired the gun.

At Slade.

* * *

><p>Slade gasped as the memory faded, his ears ringing with the shot that had been fired five years ago. Once he had recovered, he quickly pressed a button on his arm, and Mad Mod's face lit up on it.<p>

"You're sure you killed Reyna," Slade hissed at Mad Mod. "I didn't see her body."

"Slade, like I told you before," Mad Mod replied. "She was so shredded that we had to take her away so that Robin wouldn't faint. But I assure you, she is gone."

"Good," Slade hissed. "And the Titans, along with Batman?"

"Five one man space pods are making their way through space as we speak," Mad Mod replied. Suddenly, a crackling noise came from behind Mad Mod. After looking behind him and turning back around, the Brit spoke, "If you'll excuse me Slade, I have to take care of something."

TTTTTTTTTT

Mad Mod cut the transition. The other villains were looking at him with curious looks. He waited for one of them to say something. But it looked like they were all going to honor their agreement.

The villains might have done a lot for Slade, but they wouldn't kill for him. That was Slade's job and his _alone._

Jinx stepped forward, holding out reports from the launch.

"Sir," she stated. "All six pods have launched successfully and are now on their one way trips to their specific destinations."

"Good," Mad Mod whispered. Then, taking the papers in his hands, he tore them right down the middle.


End file.
